5D'S Ramen
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: The gang open a Ramen restaurant however what will happen when a certain young girl gets thrown in the mix. Will Crow finally find love? Will Yusei finally tell Akiza how he truly feels? Will Jack be able to survive in the work place? AxY JxC CxOC.
1. Ramen

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 1: Ramen

It was a beautiful day in Neo Domino city. The kind of day where people like to kick back, relax and enjoy the sunshine. In the heart of Neo Domino city, there was a very calm atmosphere, which was very different from the usual rush hour feeling that got everyone stressed.

On one particular street everything was quiet and peaceful.

"JACK ATLAS!"

Well mostly peaceful.

"JACK ATLAS, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" A young woman with short silver hair and light hazel eyes yelled.

"Jack Atlas takes orders from no one." Jack said calmly.

"HE WILL IF THERE'S A LADLE INVOLVED!" The young woman replied as she hit him on the head.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere… (The living room upstairs)<p>

A faint crashing sound could be heard from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Crow replied as Akiza got up and stretched.

"Let's go check it out," she said. They left the room, clueless of what was waiting for them downstairs…

* * *

><p>As they entered the kitchen they came across a truly monumental sight.<p>

Yusei, Crow and Akiza stared in amazement.

"Its official, Jack Atlas is being beaten up by a girl." said Yusei.

"Ghost, why are you beating him up?" Crow said to the young woman.

"I've told him time and time again, don't come into the kitchen when I'm cooking, but does he listen to me? No!" Ghost sighed.

She was wearing a plain white shirt with denim shorts and knee high boots. She was also wearing a white, ninja-like bandana, which held back her fringe.

"You know Jack, she does have a point," said Akiza.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" asked Jack.

"Because you tried to steal some extra lunch," Ghost replied.

"Guys we need to get ready, service starts in an hour," said Yusei.

1 hour later…

"Ghost are you all set?" Yusei asked.

"Yep, ready to go." Ghost replied.

"Guys, the customers are arriving!" Leo exclaimed. (The twins had arrived half an hour ago)

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start serving!" said Akiza who had changed into a black maids outfit. "And Jack, get out of the kitchen and start taking orders!"

"Fine" said Jack, who had changed into a white shirt, black bow tie and black trousers, Yusei was wearing the same.

Akiza and Yusei walked out of the kitchen, ready to start taking the customers' orders, they saw Jack standing in the middle of the restaurant looking confused. When they realized no one had opened the restaurant door and they could see people trying to open the door.

They ran back into the kitchen.

"No one has opened the door yet," said Yusei.

"Well whose turn is it?" asked Luna.

"I did it last time," said Crow.

"I'm head chef," said Ghost.

"No way," said Jack.

"Get Yusei to do it," said Akiza.

"WHAT! There's no way I'm doing it!" Yusei exclaimed.

Everyone glared at him, especially Ghost who gave him an 'I'm gonna hit you if you don't open the door' look.

"Okay I'll do it," said a slightly nervous Yusei. He looked out the kitchen window overlooking the restaurant, and saw all the angry customers trying to get in.

"Do I have to do it?" he asked.

"Just open the door," said Jack. He pushed Yusei out of the kitchen.

Yusei was now face to face with the door and all the people behind it, he took out the key from his pocket and slowly unlocked the door. He then moved on to letting everyone inside, carefully he placed his hand on the handle and began to turn it.

Once the door was open about an inch wide, Yusei ran for his life from the stampede of customers, pouring in through the door.

He staggered back into the kitchen, a little bit breathless.

"Okay I am not doing that again," Yusei panted.

"You won't have to do it again, not for a while anyway," said Ghost.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because it's Jack's turn tomorrow," said Crow.

Everyone laughed, except Jack who had the look of impending doom.

"Come on guys, let's get to work!" said Akiza.

"Right!" everyone else said in unison.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later… (In Akiza and Ghosts room)<p>

"I'm so tired," Akiza yawned.

"Me too," said Ghost.

"I think we should go to bed," said Akiza.

"Yeah so do I, but don't turn off the light yet," said Ghost, who was taking her bandana off.

"Finished?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah," Ghost replied.

"Okay, night," said Akiza.

"Night," said Ghost.

They fell straight to sleep.

Two hours later…

A loud crash could be heard from downstairs, Akiza and Ghost woke up with an instant.

"What was that?" asked Ghost.

"Let's go see," Akiza replied.

They crept downstairs as silent as they could until they reached the kitchen door, Ghost and Akiza could just make out the figure of a person. Akiza turned on the light.

She and Ghost didn't like what they found…

"JACK ATLAS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 1, I'm so happy that I have my first story on Fanfic. Thanks for the revews even though I only have 1 at the moment... I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon! :)<strong>


	2. Shopping

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 2: Shopping

It is still the middle of the night…

"JACK ATLAS!" Akiza and Ghost shouted in unison. Jack's face went as white as a sheet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Akiza shouted.

Jack didn't move a muscle, he was clearly in shock.

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING!" Ghost yelled.

"Err…I was hungry…" said Jack.

"YOU WHAT!" Akiza screamed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere… (In Crows room)<p>

Ghost and Akiza's voices could be heard from the kitchen.

"…What's going on?" Crow muttered.

He got up and opened the door to his bedroom and stuck his head out of the door, he saw Yusei doing the same.

"Crow, do you know what's going on?" Yusei asked sleepily.

"Not sure to be honest," Crow replied.

"Let's go check it out," said Yusei.

They walked to the end of the landing and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the kitchen they could hear Akiza and Ghost's voices yelling at someone.<p>

"JACK WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Akiza screamed.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A BURGLAR!" Ghost yelled.

Yusei and Crow reached the kitchen door.

"They are so loud," said Yusei with his fingers in his ears.

"Yeah, it's giving me a headache," said Crow.

"But at least we're not where Jack is right now," said Yusei.

"I agree," said Crow.

"YOU'RE SO MUCH OF AN IDIOT JACK, THAT IT'S UNIMAGENAGLE!" Ghost screamed.

"AND TWICE IN ONE DAY, THAT'S UNBELIVEABLE!" Akiza yelled.

"You bet it is," said Yusei.

Ghost and Akiza jumped.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE!" they shouted in unison.

"Could you please stop shouting for one minute?" said Jack.

"SHUT UP!" they screamed.

"He has got a point," said Crow.

"Sorry…" said Ghost.

"Yeah, we won't shout any more," Akiza said quietly.

"Okay, I know you guys are angry but let's sort this out in the morning," said Yusei.

"Okay Yusei" said Akiza.

They all walked up the stairs and went back to bed…

* * *

><p>9:30 AM<p>

Everyone had written their agreements on a piece of paper.

"Jack, Ghost agrees not to hit you on the head any more unless you come into the kitchen when she's cooking lunch" said Yusei.

"But that hasn't changed anything" said Jack.

"Yes it has" said Ghost.

"What's changed then?" asked Jack.

"We've now warned you that you can't come in to the kitchen before you try it again, so you can't say that we didn't warn you" Ghost replied happily.

"And Akiza?" asked Jack.

"Akiza agrees to not shout at you-"Yusei began.

"Finally, I won't get brain damage every time she shouts at me" said Jack.

"-unless it's absolutely necessary" Yusei finished.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted.

"Right, now that's settled I'm taking Ghost shopping" said Akiza.

"No way" said Ghost while backing away from Akiza.

"Ghost, your coming whether you like it or not" said Akiza.

"If you can't catch me, I'm not going" said Ghost and with that she ran towards the door.

Just as she made it to the door, it opened suddenly.

"Hey, guys" said a young woman with black hair.

The door slammed into Ghost and knocked her over. Akiza ran over to Ghost and grabbed her hand.

"Caught you, now lets go" said Akiza as she dragged Ghost out the door.

"I said hi you know" said Carly.

Akiza walked past Carly, dragging Ghost.

"Sorry Carly, I didn't hear you but hello anyway" said Akiza.

"See you guys later" said Crow.

"Akiza please don't make me go" Ghost pleaded and held on to the door handle.

"We're going and that's that" Akiza said firmly.

Ghost held on to the edge of the door.

"No I don't want to go" said Ghost.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Akiza asked.

"Your taking me shopping, that's why" Ghost replied.

Akiza pulled Ghost one more time and she let go.

"Please Akiza-" Ghost pleaded.

"No Ghost" Akiza said firmly.

And with that she dragged her out the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Carly.

"Ghost hates shopping, so she didn't want to go" Crow replied.

"Why are you here Carly?" asked Jack.

"I'm here to take pictures for the news paper, so I need you to stand outside." she replied.

"All of us or Jack?" asked Yusei.

"Only Jack I'm afraid because I can only do one of you a week" Carly replied.

Carly tugged on Jack's arm and pulled him outside the restaurant.

"Well that should keep him entertained for about half an hour" said Yusei.

"Yeah, I wonder how Ghost is going to get on to day?" asked Crow.

* * *

><p>Four hours later… (At the shopping centre)<p>

"Right that's enough shopping for now, so how about a break?" asked Akiza.

"Yes please…" Ghost replied.

They walked to a nearby Café and ordered a drink.

"Ghost, are you okay? You haven't bought anything" asked Akiza.

"I don't really like shopping for clothes" Ghost replied.

"I know but there's more than just clothes shops here" said Akiza.

"Well to tell you the truth… I don't like shopping for myself" said Ghost.

"Why?" asked Akiza.

"Because I… I don't know" Ghost replied.

Akiza could see tears in her eyes.

"Listen, let's finish up here and after I'll get you something okay?" asked Akiza.

Ghost simply nodded.

Akiza moved her chair so she was sitting next to Ghost and then she hugged her.

"Its okay Ghost, I'll always be your friend okay?" Akiza said reassuringly.

A tear dropped to the floor.

"Akiza… I… thank you" said Ghost. She suddenly stopped crying.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah, lets go" Ghost replied.

* * *

><p>2:30 PM<p>

"Hey Ghost, look at this" said Akiza, while holding a white and silver sailor uniform.

"Wow a sailor uniform!" Ghost exclaimed.

"I think it will suit you, so try it on!" Akiza said excitedly.

Ghost went into the changing room, and after a few minutes came out wearing the very same sailor uniform.

"It really suits you" said Akiza.

"Thanks" she turned to look at herself in the mirror "Hey, this is exactly what the uniform I used to wear when I was little looked like" said Ghost.

"Really, that's so cool" Akiza picked up a red uniform from the rack "My turn next!" she said.

Akiza came out of the changing room after a few minutes.

"Yours suits you too!" Ghost said excitedly.

"Then let's get them!" said Akiza.

* * *

><p>3:00 PM<p>

"Okay, time to go home" said Akiza.

"Okay" said Ghost

They started walking to the entrance.

"Hey Akiza, thanks for today I really had fun and when we get home I'll pay you back for the uniform" said Ghost.

"No you won't" said Akiza.

"Yes I will" Ghost argued.

"You won't because you can't" Akiza argued back.

"Why?" asked Ghost.

"Because Jack spent all your money on Cup Ramen" Akiza replied.

"He spent all of it? Oh well I'm too happy to be angry at Jack at the moment so I'll get him later" said Ghost.

They reached the entrance of the shopping centre and looked outside.

It was raining.

"Looks like we're gonna get soaked" said Akiza.

"Yeah, looks that way" said Ghost.

"Okay, let's go on three" said Akiza.

"Right" said Ghost.

"One, two, three!" said Akiza.

They ran outside into the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Well thats the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :) I am a slow typer so it takes me up to a month per chapter<p> 


	3. A Recipe for Disaster

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 3: A Recipe for Disaster

Akiza and Ghost ran though the rain, splashing every time they stepped in a puddle. As they ran through the streets of Neo Domino City carrying their heavy shopping, only one thing was on Akiza's mind; why had Ghost been crying earlier.

Even though they're good friends, Akiza barely knows anything about Ghost; she doesn't even know her real name. Ghost was so secretive that when she first started to live with everyone, she didn't say a single word for a week.

_I wish she would open up a bit more-_

"Something on your mind Akiza?" asked Ghost.

"Huh… no, I was just daydreaming" Akiza replied.

"Okay" said Ghost.

They ran down the main street which leads to the restaurant.

They staggered through the door.

Ghost dropped her shopping, put her hands on her knees and started panting. Akiza did the same.

"Okay Akiza… next time, we take my Duel Runner to the shopping centre" Ghost said whist catching her breath.

"Okay" Akiza replied, while also catching her breath.

They picked up their shopping and walked through the restaurant and up stairs into the living room.

"I take it you got caught in the rain then?" said Yusei.

"Yeah" said Akiza.

"You know what? I don't know what's worse, shopping or freezing my ass in that monsoon" said Ghost.

Everyone laughed.

"Well I think you two should go get dried off because your hair is really wet" said Crow.

Akiza and Ghost walked out of the living room and upstairs to their room.

"What a tiring day" said Akiza.

"Yeah" said Ghost.

Akiza noticed a silver chain under Ghost's shirt.

"Hey Ghost, your wearing your necklace today" said Akiza.

"I always wear it" Ghost replied.

"I know but why do you keep it underneath your shirt?" asked Akiza.

Ghost took the necklace off and looked at it, as if she was in a trance.

On the end of the necklace was The Crimson Dragon, the silver chain wasn't attached to it, instead it was wrapped around it.

"I don't know… I'll wear it out for service" said Ghost.

"Right, lets get out of these soaking wet cloths" said Akiza.

* * *

><p>Sometime later<p>

It was now Jack's turn to open the door.

"Jack-"said Crow.

"No" he replied.

"Jack-"said Yusei.

"I'm not doing it" he argued.

"JACK ATLAS, GET YOUR ASS INTO THE RESTAURANT AND OPEN THAT GODDAMN DOOR!" commanded Akiza.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin, Yusei and Crow took their chances and pushed him though the kitchen door.

After Jack had let the customers in (nearly being mortally injured in the process) Yusei, Akiza and Carly started helping him take the orders.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen<p>

"Why is Carly still here?" asked Crow.

"She decided to help out for the evening" answered Ghost.

Akiza ran into the kitchen.

"First order for table 5; they all want Miso Ramen" she said.

"Okay, Luna set out the bowls" said Crow.

"Ghost how long are you gonna take?" asked Akiza.

"About 5 minutes" she answered.

She was right because exactly 5 minutes later, 4 bowls of Miso Ramen left the kitchen and were served to the eager customers.

Akiza poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Great work guys keep it up!" she yelled.

Jack darted into the kitchen.

"Order for table 19 and they all want Shoyu Ramen" he said.

"It's gonna be ready in 5 five minutes" said Crow.

"Okay" Jack replied.

He ran out of the kitchen, nearly crashing into Yusei as he went.

Yusei yelled out the order "order for table 16; 2 Miso, 3 Shoyu"

"Okay, Leo and Luna start making the Shoyu for table 19, Crow you cook the Miso half of the order, I'll cook the Shoyu" commanded Ghost.

Crow started to add minced ginger and garlic in to a skillet; he cursed when he burned himself but carried on cooking. "Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a night"

"You got that right" said Ghost.

* * *

><p>1 Hour later…<p>

3 mysterious girls are entering the restaurant.

The first one spoke "so this is the famous 5D'S Ramen, It doesn't look as good as people say it is"

"I agree" said the second.

The third one just nodded.

They went and sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"So, do we all know what were here for?" asked the first.

The other two nodded "of course we do, Keitolin" said the third.

"Yeah, how could we forget?" said the second.

The girl called Keitolin snorted "well Hoshiko, you are very forgetful" she said.

"I am not" she argued.

Keitolin folded her arms "well I think you are and I'm sure Chizuru agrees with me" she stated in her stuck up voice.

The girl called Chizuru nodded "you're right on that Keitolin" she said.

"Of course I'm right, I always am" she said pompously.

Yusei walked out of the kitchen and saw the girls arriving, he walked over to take the order "can I take your order?" he asked.

"Hm… oh yes we would all like Miso Ramen please" said Keitolin.

"Okay it will be here in 5 to 10 minutes" he said.

After he walked off to give the order to Ghost and Crow, the 3 girls at the table started giggling.

"That was him wasn't it Keitolin, the guy your after!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Yes it is" she giggled.

"Look, over there its Jack!" Chizuru said excitedly.

"And in the kitchen, look in the kitchen its Crow!" Hoshiko said dreamily.

From the other side of the restaurant, Akiza watched them closely.

Yusei walked over to the table carrying 3 bowls of Miso Ramen.

"Here you go, enjoy" he said smiling.

"We will" Keitolin said with a slightly evil tone.

* * *

><p>After service in Ghost and Akiza's room<p>

"That was tiring" Ghost said with a yawn.

"Yeah, did you see those girls that walked in after about an hour?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I doubt they were here for the Ramen" Ghost replied.

Akiza laughed "well why they were here will remain a mystery"

"And why they kept looking at Yusei, Jack and Crow" said Ghost.

Akiza nodded "let's be quiet or we're going to miss it"

"Okay" Ghost whispered.

* * *

><p>On the landing<p>

Jack was walking up to his room; he hated having to do most of the washing up when it was his turn to open the door. It was so tiring because they got so many customers there was always so much washing up.

_I'm so tired… can't wait to get to sleep _He sighed.

He got to his bedroom door, only to find it slightly open.

_That's strange I'm sure I closed it… Ghost and Akiza must have left it open when they were cleaning earlier._

He pushed the door open.

He didn't like what happened next.

Jack stood in the doorway to his room soaked; he looked up and saw a bucket attached to a piece of string. Only 2 people he knew would pull a stunt like this.

"AKIZA, GHOST!"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it and if I took to long I'm sorry :0 anyway the next chapter will hopefully be up soon so until then.<p> 


	4. The Nightmare

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 4: The Nightmare

"_Please don't..."_

"_Run..."_

"_But mother-"_

"_Just run"_

_A terrified scream pierced the night..._

Ghost woke up panting, she touched her forehead. It was hot and sweaty.

_Why am I dreaming about my childhood?_

She glanced over to Akiza's bed.

_Good she's still asleep._

Ghost got up and headed downstairs.

Before she got to the kitchen door Ghost started to feel really dizzy and faint. She propped herself up against the wall and stood there. After a few minutes she felt a bit better and continued walking to the kitchen.

When Ghost walked into the kitchen, she found that Jack hadn't put away all the plates from last night.

_Jack you really are completely useless._

Sighing Ghost went to put away the plates, but as she picked up the first one she started to feel dizzy again. Her vision became more blurry; she dropped the plate.

Everything went black for Ghost.

* * *

><p>Crow closed his bedroom door; he was tired from last night's shouting session.<p>

_Ghost and Akiza really know how to shout and play pranks._

He started walking towards the stairs when he heard a faint smash coming from below.

_That's odd_, _it's too early for Jack to be up, I wonder what's going on._

He rushed downstairs to the kitchen. As Crow entered the kitchen, he saw a smashed plate on the floor over by the cupboard. He went over to investigate, but when he got there he found something unexpected.

"Ghost!" he shouted.

She was lying on the floor unconscious and shaking slightly, her fringe was slightly sweaty and she was breathing very fast.

"Ghost!" Crow shook her slightly but it was no use.

Yusei, Jack and Akiza walked into the kitchen with sleepy expressions on their faces.

"Crow what's going on you woke us..." Yusei noticed Ghost lying unconscious on the floor, He, Jack and Akiza rushed forward.

"What happened?" Akiza asked with a worrying tone in her voice.

"I-I don't know I just found her like this" Crow stuttered a reply.

"She's lucky she didn't hurt her head falling on the floor" said Jack whist trying to remain calm.

"We need to get her upstairs" said Yusei, his voice shaking.

"Okay" said Crow.

Crow picked Ghost up in his arms and carried her upstairs to the room she shared with Akiza.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

Akiza walked out of her room and closed the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Crow.

Akiza nodded "She's going to be fine she just needs to rest"

Yusei, Jack and Crow sighed with relief.

"Let's go downstairs" said Jack.

They all nodded and walked down 1 flight of stairs and went into the living room.

"Can I ask you guys something?" said Akiza.

"What is it?" asked Yusei.

"Do you know why Ghost is so secretive?" she asked.

They were all taken aback at the question.

"Well when me and Yusei first met Ghost in Satellite, Crow had brought her to us saying that he had found her in an alley crying and that some guy had stolen her Deck" said Jack.

"And then we decided to her get it back, so we went to the guy's warehouse and he challenges us to a Duel" said Yusei.

"But Ghost was the one who accepted, he told her that if she lost she would never get her Deck back but she beat him without breaking a sweat" said Crow.

"But who's Deck did she use?" asked Akiza.

"Her own, the guy gave it back to her for the Duel" Crow answered.

"But that still doesn't answer why she's so secretive" said Akiza.

"To be honest Akiza, we don't know" said Yusei.

"But we do know that Ghost will only say things about herself when she thinks your trustworthy" said Jack.

"But I don't think that will be happening anytime soon" said Crow.

"Why?" asked Akiza.

"Because when we all broke up The Enforcers and went our separate ways, we all somehow pushed her away and I regret that more than anything" said Jack while clenching his fist.

"Yeah, she lived with me for awhile but only until a little time after we discovered that Pearson had been sent to the Netherworld" said Crow.

"None of us actually saw her until the day Crow found her again" said Yusei.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Akiza looked at Crow and knew what he was thinking.

"Crow, what happened on the night you found Ghost?" asked Akiza.

Yusei, Jack and Akiza sat in silence as Crow told his story...

* * *

><p>5 months ago<p>

Crow was coming back from his last delivery of the day, feeling wiped out and sleepy. One thing that really didn't help was the rain.

"As soon as I get back Jack is gonna get it big time, I had to work 2 late shifts tonight because of him" Crow muttered to himself.

Weirdly enough Crow wasn't wearing the helmet he usually wore for deliveries; instead he was wearing his Black one. The most likely cause of that being Jack Atlas.

Just as he was about to turn around a corner, he noticed a Duel Runner that was almost identical to his own. The only difference being it was black and silver instead of black and orange.

Crow slowed down to a halt next to the black and silver runner and got off his own. Only one person he knew owned this; Ghost.

There was an alley next to where he had parked, he walked down it for a few meters and that is when he saw Ghost. She was wearing her denim shorts and white shirt; she also had a pair of short black fingerless gloves on.

"Ghost?" asked Crow. It wasn't really a question but Crow needed to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Ghost didn't move, she showed no sign of a response.

But that didn't matter to Crow all he cared about was getting Ghost home.

"Ghost come on I'm taking you home" said Crow. He held out his hand, she held it as he helped her up.

_Ghost's in no condition to ride so I'll come back for her Runner tomorrow._

He got on his Runner and told Ghost to sit behind him and gave her a spare helmet.

"Hold on" he said and he felt her put her hands on his shoulders as they took off into the raining night.

* * *

><p>"And the rest of it you know" said Crow.<p>

"So Ghost didn't say anything to you?" asked Yusei.

"No nothing at all" Crow answered.

"Well that is normal in some ways because she didn't say anything when we first met her" said Jack.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>8:00 PM<p>

Ghost awoke with a start; she looked around and found that she was in her room.

_That's weird the last thing I remember is putting the plates away in the kitchen._

She got up and put her bandana on and went down to the living room.

"Ghost your awake!" Jack said happily.

"No I'm sleepwalking" she replied.

"You gave us a scare when we found you lying on the kitchen floor unconscious" said Akiza.

"Um... Sorry, what time is it anyway?" asked Ghost.

"8 O'clock at night" Yusei replied.

"8 O'clock at night! Then why aren't you in service?" she exclaimed.

"We cancelled it" said Crow.

"Why?" said Ghost.

"You think I could manage the kitchen, on my own with all those orders? It's hard enough as it is" said Crow.

"I guess that's true" said Ghost.

They all agreed.

"Where's Jack?" asked Akiza.

"I bet he's up to something" said Ghost.

"Then let's go and see what he's doing" said Yusei.

They went upstairs and went into Jack's room but he wasn't in there so they kept checking all the rooms until only Ghost and Akiza's room was left.

Akiza opened the door.

"Jack I swear if your-" she was cut off by a splashing sound. Akiza closed her eyes and when she open them again she found that her, Ghost, Crow and Yusei were soaked. They all saw Jack in front of them holding a bucket of water.

They all looked at each other and then at Jack.

"JACK ATLAS WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading chapter 4 I'm sorry if it took long but I hope you enjoyed it. I f you have questions about the story feel free to PM me.<p>

Thanks again! :)

Crow


	5. Bullets and Battles

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 5: Bullets and battles

It was raining heavily outside, but that didn't matter to Ghost right now.

"I'm going to look for him" said Ghost. She made her way to the garage next door, Akiza followed close behind her.

"Ghost you can't I'm sure he'll be back soon" Akiza argued.

"Akiza, Crow is missing; he said he would be back hours ago but he's still not here" Ghost argued back, whist climbing on to her Runner.

"Ghost has a point Akiza" said Yusei, while walking through the door to the garage followed by Jack.

"And what are you two doing?" Akiza asked.

"We're going to look as well" Jack replied.

"But-"she argued.

"Nothing you say will change our minds Akiza" said Yusei.

"Well in that case you can't expect me to just sit here and wait for you?" said Akiza. Yusei gave her his spare helmet and she climbed onto the back of Ghost's Duel Runner.

They were about to set off when they saw a dark figure walking into the garage opposite them. As the figure walked closer to them they could see who it was.

It was Crow.

Everyone's faces lit up.

"Crow your Back! Are you okay?" Ghost exclaimed.

Crow was far from okay, he looked terrible. He was limping slightly and there were several small cuts on his arms. There was a large bruise on his right shoulder with a medium sized cut on top of it. Crow's eyes were distant and unfocused and he was holding his stomach with his left arm. Not to mention he was also soaking wet.

"Crow?" said Yusei.

Crow let out a cry of pain and then collapsed. Yusei and Jack ran forward and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Crow!" Ghost shouted.

"We need to get him upstairs" said Yusei.

They all hurried upstairs, Yusei and Akiza in front, Jack followed carrying Crow with Ghost next to him.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later in Crow's room<p>

"What the hell could have happened?" said a slightly infuriated Yusei.

He had been pacing the room for the last 5 minutes; Jack had been standing in the corner with his arms folded. Ghost and Akiza had pulled up chairs next to Crow's bed.

Ghost stood up.

"It's obvious" she said "Crow has been severely beaten up by a Duel gang" everyone looked at her.

"Impossible, we defeated all of them in Satellite" said Jack.

"But not the ones in Neo Domino City and they could be starting again" said Ghost.

"Well whoever did this is going to pay big time for it" said Yusei.

* * *

><p>8:30 AM<p>

Crow stirred in his room, causing everyone to slowly wake up. They had all fallen asleep in his room last night. Crow looked around his room, he could just make out the tips of Yusei's spiky hair at the end of the bed and he could see Jack next to him. On his left he saw Ghost with her head lying on the bed, on his right Akiza was doing the same. He also noticed he had a bandage on his right shoulder.

Ghost lifted her head up only to see that Crow was awake and smiling at her.

"Crow you're awake!" she exclaimed.

Everyone got up with a start.

"Crow are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I'm fine except I feel like I've been used as a punch bag" Crow replied "Wait let me rephrase that, I have been used as a punch bag" he said while sitting up.

"Well it's good to see your awake" said Jack.

"I don't understand why you were so worried" said Crow. He tried to get up but winced in pain and sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe that's why" said Akiza.

"So what happened?" asked Ghost.

"Well I was on my way back from a Turbo Duel and then I was stopped by some guys that then took me into this warehouse, who said they wanted my Duel Runner and my deck" Crow explained.

"And then what happened?" asked Jack.

"Obviously I said no so they started beating me up, I fought back of coarse but there was too many of them so they ended up knocking me out and when I woke up I was outside the warehouse" said Crow.

"How many of them were there?" asked Yusei.

"About twenty" Crow replied.

"Twenty, they must be cowards to gang up on someone like that!" said Jack.

"I'm not trying to be offensive in anyway by saying this but, don't guys like this normally go for people more like Yusei and Jack?" asked Akiza.

"What do you mean?" asked Ghost.

"Well Jack was the best Turbo Duellist in the city until Yusei beat him in the Fortune Cup and now their considered the best two duellists in Neo Domino" said Akiza.

"That's true but that still doesn't explain why they wanted me" said Crow

"Maybe they knew you were friends with Yusei and Jack?" said Ghost.

"No, I don't think that's the case" said Yusei.

"What do you mean?" asked Akiza.

"Crow's Deck has Blackwing Dragon in it and you all know how much that card is worth to collectors" Yusei explained.

"But I still don't understand, why is that card worth so much?" said Akiza.

"Because it's a one of a kind" said Yusei.

"But BlackRose Dragon is a one of a kind and so are all the other Signer Dragons" said Akiza.

"It's a very well known card Akiza, and so are all the other dragons but Blackwing Dragon has hardly ever been seen in a Duel before" said Yusei.

"Yusei's right, as far as the Duelling world is concerned Blackwing Dragon is a very rare and valuable card that people don't know much about" said Jack.

"Yeah that's true; Blackwing Dragon is worth an absolute fortune" said Ghost.

"Exactly and it had good special abilities that not many people know about" said Yusei.

"But why would they take his entire Deck?" Akiza questioned.

"WHAT! They took my Deck! When did this happen?" Crow asked.

"You must have been unconscious when it happened" said Jack.

"That still doesn't answer my question" said Akiza.

They all looked at Crow.

"In order for Blackwing Dragon to be used to the best of its ability, it has to be in a Blackwing Deck... It has to be in... My Deck" said Crow.

"But what I don't understand is why they took your Runner as well?" said Yusei.

"It's a unique Runner and there's only one other like it" said Ghost. She thought of her own black and silver Runner.

"Which means you could be their next target" said Jack "That dragon of yours is a one of a kind too and hardly anyone's seen it before"

"There won't be a next target" said Akiza.

"Akiza's right, we're going to get Crow's Duel Runner back and his Deck along with it" Yusei said with determination.

"I'm coming to" said Crow.

He attempted to stand up but nearly fell over doing so. Yusei steadied him.

"You can't, your too badly hurt" said Yusei.

"I'll be fine, and besides how are you going to know where the warehouse is without me?" said Crow.

"Crow we don't want to see you get hurt again, you're like-"said Jack.

"A younger brother to you and Yusei, I know" said Crow "But you two treat me like I'm such a little kid in these situations and I hate it, it's like you don't trust me enough to take care of myself, let alone help you out"

"Crow-"Yusei began.

"Please I've told you this before but you haven't listened; stop treating me like I'm a little kid, I'm 18 and I can take care of myself and watch your backs at the same time" Crow pleaded "All my life I've been treated as a weakling, not just from you guys but from others as well and it really annoys me, so please give me this 1 chance to prove to you that I'm not"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Crow I'm sorry" said Yusei with a clear tone of regret in his voice.

"Yeah me too" said Jack.

"Its okay guys, I shouldn't have over reacted like that" said Crow.

"No it's our fault for treating that way" said Yusei. Jack nodded with agreement.

"Crow, we never thought you were weak" said Jack.

"We just felt responsible for what ever happened to you" said Yusei.

"I say we have this discussion later" said Akiza.

"I agree, now let's go and get Crow's Deck and Duel Runner back" said Ghost.

"Right!" everyone else said in unison.

* * *

><p>They all walked downstairs to the garage, Yusei and Jack helped Crow while Akiza and Ghost went ahead to remove the covers of the Duel Runners.<p>

Yusei, Jack and Crow walked through the door to the garage. Akiza was now opening the main door so the Duel Runners could pass trough, meanwhile Ghost was putting on her black fingerless gloves.

"Okay Crow, you double with Ghost and Akiza you can double with me" Yusei instructed.

Crow went and sat behind Ghost on her Runner.

"You sure you're okay with coming?" asked Ghost.

"Positive" Crow replied.

Ghost gave him a spare helmet, which was identical to his own in shape but black and silver in colour.

"Alright, let's go!" said Yusei.

They all sped off out of the garage and started making their way to the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Okay, stop here" ordered Crow. The others obeyed.<p>

They all slowed to a halt and parked on the curb.

"Okay before we go in, I want to make sure everyone's up to this" said Yusei.

"Yusei we've had this discussion already" said Jack.

"I know I just wanted to make sure" said Yusei.

They walked into the warehouse.

"Hello?" Yusei yelled.

"Back so soon?" said a sinister voice coming from above.

Everyone looked up.

"Trust me I don't like being here" said Crow.

"I don't blame you for that, but you are tougher than I thought you would be even if you are bad at fighting" said the man.

"Twenty on one is hardly fair" said Jack.

"Maybe so but fair is for fools" said the man.

"Look we don't want any trouble, so just give Crow back his Duel Runner and his Deck and we'll be on our way" said Yusei.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see Yusei Fudo I never give back what I've stolen" the man clicked his fingers.

They were instantly surrounded by all the other gang members.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" asked Yusei.

"Oh I know who you all are, you see my name is Kuyo and I've been watching you all for weeks" he said.

"What do you want?" asked Akiza.

"What I want? To be able to own all of your dragons for myself" said Kuyo. He signalled the gang to attack.

Yusei and Jack instinctively fought back the men, using combinations of punches and kicks. Ghost also joined in with the fray as she round horse kicked some guy in the side of his face. Since Crow was in no condition to fight, Akiza summoned Rose Tentacles to protect them both and every time an enemy came too close they were sent flying.

Soon the men started closing in on them. Akiza and Crow didn't notice someone creeping up on them; luckily Ghost noticed and ran towards Akiza holding a card of some sort.

"Akiza, we need some extra fire power!" she yelled.

When Ghost reached Akiza, she got into a position to summon the monster.

"I summon, Diamond Dust Dragon!" yelled Ghost. She slammed the silver Synchro card down onto Akiza's Duel Disk and watched as it came to life as a living breathing monster.

Diamond Dust Dragon was Beautiful. She was completely covered with diamonds and crystals, her wings were long like Stardust Dragon's and a pure snow white colour like the rest of her body. She was similar in shape to Stardust Dragon but a lot more elegant, her crystal blues eyes shined even in the gloominess of the warehouse and surrounding her was crystal dust.

Diamond Dust Dragon spread her wings and roared, frightening away the men trying to sneak up on Akiza and Crow. Yusei and Jack heard her roar and turned to stare in amazement at her beauty.

"It worked; I used my psychic powers and controlled them for once!" Ghost cheered.

"You did it Ghost!" Akiza yelled. She watched as Ghost began ordering her dragon to attack the gang members.

Ghost turned around smiling and gave her a thumbs up.

_This is bad; at this rate my men will just run away, I have to do something_ thought Kuyo. He looked at the battle field. _If one of them got badly injured then the others would surely give in. _He took a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Ghost. _If she goes then so does that dragon!_

Crow saw Kuyo take the gun out of his pocket and aim it at Ghost. Despite the pain of his injuries, he started to run towards her.

"Ghost look out!" Crow Yelled. He pushed her out of Kuyo's aim.

A loud shot echoed in the warehouse.

Ghost had escaped the bullet unscathed, but Crow hadn't been so fortunate.

Crow had been hit.

"CROW!" Ghost shouted. She stared in horror as he hit the floor clutching the right side of his body.

Yusei and Jack broke out into a fit of rage and defeated their opponents quickly.

Akiza ordered Rose Tentacles to send 10 men flying into the wall.

Ghost rushed to Crow's side, trying to fight back both her tears and her rage. In the background Diamond Dust Dragon felt her anger; she roared and slammed her tail into a group of men.

"Crow you're going to be okay" Ghost said nervously. She held his hand, still fighting back the tears.

Crow smiled at her "I know" he said. He felt Ghost's hand shaking in his own and tightened his grip "Your hands are shaking"

Ghost glanced at her free hand and saw that it was indeed shaking.

She closed her eyes and started to cry.

"Don't cry... Ghost" Crow's voice was becoming weaker.

Ghost opened her eyes and saw Crow falling into unconsciousness.

"Crow please stay awake a little longer" Ghost pleaded.

It was no use, the last thing Crow heard was Ghost calling his name.

Blackness claimed him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the hospital outside the operation room, waiting for the results of Crow's examination.<p>

Ghost was sitting on a chair; her face was stained with tears. Akiza was attempting to comfort her, but it didn't seem to be working. Yusei was pacing up and down with a worried look on his face. Jack was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The twins were also there sitting on chairs next to Ghost, with concerned looks on their faces.

A doctor walked through the doors in the operation room

Everyone looked at him with hope.

"He's going to be fine" said the doctor "He was lucky, the bullet only gave him a deep graze; it was the pain of his other injuries and the shock of the bullet that made him pass out"

Everyone was overcome with relief.

"Can we-"Ghost started.

"You can go and see him in a few minutes" said the doctor.

When they went to see Crow he was still unconscious but he was now in the safe care of the hospital.

Crow did wake up later that night, but only long enough to see that Ghost had fallen asleep next to bed holding his hand and that Yusei and Akiza were asleep on the sofa in his hospital room. Jack was on the arm chair and the twins were leaning against the right side of his bed. All of them were sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Crow was discharged from the hospital and allowed to go home. When Yusei gave him his Deck back and told him they had his Duel Runner aswell, Crow couldn't help smiling.<p>

Right now he was standing on the balcony of a tower that overlooks the sea, watching the sunset.

"I knew I would find you up here" said a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Ghost walking to his side. He turned back to the sunset.

"How?" asked Crow.

"I know how much you like watching the sunset and I remember when we used to do it all the time" said Ghost.

A memory burned in Crow's mind of them watching the sunset from a building in Satellite.

"Me too" said Crow.

They were silent for a minute or two.

"For a moment back in the warehouse... I thought I had lost you" said Ghost.

"I didn't want to leave you Ghost" said Crow "Because... I love you"

Ghost smiled "And I love you" she said quietly.

They lent in and kissed with the sunset in the background, completely unaware that Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Leo and Luna were watching them from around the corner.

"That's disgusting" Leo whispered.

"Leo, be quiet" complained Luna.

Ghost and Crow pulled out of the kiss.

"Okay guy's I need to tell you something" whispered Akiza.

They all went back round the corner.

"What's this about?" asked Jack.

"I need you three" she pointed to Yusei, Jack and Leo "To promise you won't say anything to them, okay?"

"Why" Asked Jack.

"Because they will kill us if they find out" Akiza replied.

"Okay we promise" Yusei whispered quickly.

"Good" Akiza whispered "Now we need to go home before they find out themselves"

They all nodded and left Ghost and Crow to watch the sunset together.

* * *

><p>Wow that was a long Chapter, I nearly cried when I was writing it. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but Ghost's personality is based on my own so when she can get really angry so can I :) Good news for Yusei X Akiza fans; the romance between them starts in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have questions about the story PM me and depending on what they are I will answer them.<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I will try to update fast!

Crow :)


	6. Akiza's Kidnapping

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 6: Akiza's Kidnapping

"Come on Ghost, we're going shopping" said Akiza.

Yusei and Jack were in the kitchen, they had been told by Akiza that Ghost had enjoyed the last shopping trip but weren't entirely convinced.

"No we're not" Ghost said firmly.

Crow rushed down the stairs, ready to watch the argument but when he reached the last step he tripped. He was about to fall over when Jack steadied him.

"Take it easy Crow, your still not fully recovered yet" said Jack.

He was right. It had been four days since the incident; Crow had recovered well and could move around a lot easier, but his injuries still caused him pain.

"I'm fine, did I miss anything?" asked Crow.

"Nope they're about to get started" Yusei answered.

They turned to watch the argument.

"Yes we are" said Akiza.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Ghost complained.

"Because you need to get out more, all you do is stay inside and cook" Akiza argued.

"That's not true, I go outside and watch the sunset sometimes and even if it was true it wouldn't be that bad" Ghost argued back.

"Yes it would" Akiza said firmly.

"In what way?" asked Ghost.

"Well you would never see the sun, feel the wind on your face or experience splashing through puddles on a rainy day" Akiza explained.

"Akiza's doing this to send Ghost into a daydream" said Yusei.

They watched as Ghost slowly became lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly she snapped out of it "I'm still not going" said Ghost.

Akiza moved forward to try and grab her hand but Ghost backed away from her just in time.

"You enjoyed going last time" Akiza argued.

Yusei, Jack and Crow stared at Ghost in amazement.

"Actually I only enjoyed the last half an hour" Ghost argued back.

Akiza saw her chance and seized Ghost's arm.

"Come on Ghost" said Akiza.

"Fine but as long as we can go to the book store, so I can see if there's any decent Manga" said Ghost.

They left the room and went into the garage. Yusei, Jack and Crow followed.

Ghost climbed on to her Duel Runner. Akiza got on behind her.

"Stay safe" said Crow.

"We will" said Ghost before speeding off.

Crow sighed "I want to go and have a ride too"

"You can when you've recovered" said Yusei.

"But if I don't ride soon I'll go mad!" argued Crow.

"Crow that happened years ago" said Jack.

* * *

><p>Ghost and Akiza were still on their way to the shopping center on Ghost's Runner.<p>

"Ghost, can I ask you something?" asked Akiza.

"What is it?" said Ghost.

"The other day when we were being attacked by that gang, the way you fought was amazing" said Akiza.

"Thanks" said Ghost "I suppose you want to learn how to fight like that"

"Yeah I would... Where did you learn how to fight like that anyway?" asked Akiza.

"Well let's just say, when you grow up with Crow, Yusei and Jack you sort of pick these things up" she replied.

"And I can teach you how to control your psychic powers" said Akiza.

* * *

><p>Four hours later<p>

Ghost and Akiza were making their way to the car park to leave the shopping center.

"Akiza, I swear shopping centers are dangerous" said Ghost.

"No there not" said Akiza.

"Oh really, well explain then why last time we got soaked, the time before that I got sunburnt and the time before that I nearly broke my wrist" Ghost argued.

"We couldn't help getting soaked, you didn't put sun cream on and you got your wrist caught in a lift door" Akiza explained.

"That may be true but something is going to happen, I know it" said Ghost.

"You're just being paranoid" said Akiza.

Akiza accidently bumped into someone "Oh, sorry" the man she bumped was wearing a dark hooded cloak. He laughed sinisterly.

"Do you to need a hand" he indicated their heavy shopping.

"No we're fine thanks" said Akiza. Her and Ghost tried to walk past him but he blocked their way.

"Excuse us" Akiza said politely.

"I'm afraid we can't let you go" said the man.

Another man appeared behind them and grabbed Ghost with one of his hands. He was holding a bat in the other.

"Hey get off me!" Ghost struggled but it was no use, he was too strong for her.

"Do it" said the man who was blocking Akiza.

The man holding Ghost gave her a sharp blow to the head, which knocked her out cold.

"I'll leave her there" said the man who had been holding Ghost.

"Ghost!" Akiza shouted. She tried to see if she was alright, but the man who had been blocking her seized hold of her arm.

"No you don't" he said with a sinister tone.

The last thing Akiza saw was the man's evil smile.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Ghost woke up two hours later with a painful headache.<p>

"Ow, my head" Ghost remembered what had happened "Akiza!"

She forced herself off the ground and ran over to her Duel Runner.

"I've got to tell the others about this" Ghost said to herself as she put her helmet on and sped off.

When she reached the restaurant's garage, she immediately shouted for the others to come down and hear about what had happened.

"Akiza's been kidnapped!" said a surprised Yusei.

"Yeah, and I have a good idea about where the culprits behind it are hiding" said Ghost.

"Where" asked Jack.

"In the same warehouse that we went to a few days ago" Ghost replied.

"What, you mean Kuyo's warehouse?" asked Crow.

"Yep that's the last place they think we would look, but we're too smart for that" said Ghost.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Yusei.

"Because the man who kidnapped Akiza was Kuyo, he may have been wearing a hood but no one can disguise a voice as sinister as that" said Ghost.

"Well let's go then" said Crow.

"Crow you can't-"Jack began.

"I'm coming end of conversation" said Crow.

"Okay, just stay safe" said Jack.

_Those two words; stay safe. That's what I told Ghost and Akiza before they left. _Crow thought as he climbed onto his Duel Runner. He looked at Ghost. _She must be feeling responsible for what happened._

They sped off to find Akiza; Crow was a bit unsteady on His Runner at first but soon steadied himself and continued riding.

"You okay?" Yusei asked him.

"I'm fine" Crow replied.

_His determination to keep going is remarkable _Yusei thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kuyo's warehouse<p>

Akiza woke up to find herself in a cold, dark room.

"Where the hell, am I?" she asked herself.

"In my warehouse" replied a voice.

Akiza looked around the room and Kuyo looking down at her.

"Kuyo you did this!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Well who else would it have been?" said Kuyo.

"You won't get away with this, I expect Yusei and the others are coming over here right now to deal with you" said Akiza.

"Oh so you and your friend knew it was me, pity she'll be dead before she gets here with your other friends" said Kuyo.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked.

"You really think I would risk being found out again? I've prepared a trap for them and they won't escape it" said Kuyo.

* * *

><p>Yusei, Jack, Crow and Ghost were about halfway there when they encountered the trap.<p>

5 Duel Runners started to approach the group from behind.

"Hey Yusei, heads up!" said Jack.

Yusei looked behind him and saw the 5 Runners.

"This can't be good" he said.

The Duellists on the 5 runners suddenly started shooting at the group.

"This just keeps getting better and better" Crow said sarcastically.

He suddenly had an idea; if the Duellists were chasing half the group while the other half went and got Akiza then it wouldn't take as long. He looked at Ghost and saw she was looking at him; they obviously had the same idea.

"Yusei, Jack, go on ahead, Crow and I will distract them" Ghost ordered.

"Ghost we shouldn't split up" said Yusei.

"What other choice do we have, now hurry up and go" she commanded.

"Be careful" said Jack.

Him and Yusei sped up and were soon way ahead of Ghost and Crow.

"Ready to have some fun?" Crow asked Ghost.

She nodded. The Duellists caught up to them, they had stopped firing which meant they were out of ammo.

"You boys up for a little race?" Ghost asked them teasingly.

Crow and Ghost immediately sped up, closely followed by the 5 Duellists.

"We need to stop them from going after Yusei and Jack" said Crow.

"I know" said Ghost.

"Let's take the next turn" Crow suggested.

They took the next turn, which lead off the main road. Yusei and Jack glanced to their right and saw Ghost and Crow being followed by the 5 Turbo Duellists.

"Jack! The road the Crow and Ghost have turned onto had building works up ahead!" said Yusei.

"What kind of building works?" asked Jack.

"That's the road with the broken drawbridge!" Yusei replied.

Up ahead they could see that one part of the drawbridge was suspended to make a ramp. They could see that between the ramp and the other side of the road, there was a big gap. To add to their horror they could see that Ghost and Crow weren't slowing down.

The Duellists chasing them started to slow down; even they knew no ordinary Duel Runner could make that jump.

Crow and Ghost started to speed up as they approached the jump; their eyes were full of determination. Behind them, the other Duellists had slowed to a halt. Yusei and Jack continued to watch as they approached the jump.

"Okay Ghost, do it now!" Crow exclaimed.

They both engaged the wings on their Duel Runners and made the jump.

Crow looked to the Duellists that were no longer chasing them "See ya, suckers"

Crow and Ghost landed safely on the other side, they gave each other a high 5 and took the next turn onto the main road.

They joined back up with Yusei and Jack.

"That was really reckless, you two" Yusei said to Crow and Ghost.

"What's life without a little risk?" said Ghost.

"That was too risky, even for our standards and I'm not just talking about the jump" said Jack.

"We're sorry okay, we won't do it again" said Crow.

"But if you were in our position, you would have jumped as well" said Ghost.

Yusei sighed "I guess that's true"

A few minutes later they arrived at the warehouse.

Yusei went to open the door but in wouldn't open.

"It's locked!" he said.

"We could always kick it down" Jack suggested.

"That will be too noisy" said Ghost.

"Step aside everyone, I Crow Hogan shall pick the lock" said Crow.

Everyone moved out of the way. Crow took a paperclip out from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Jack.

"Positive" Crow replied.

He pressed his ear to the door, listening to make sure he got the paperclip in the right place. After he was sure it was in the right place, he turned it like a key. Everyone heard a small click.

The door was unlocked.

"Great work Crow" said Yusei.

They went inside.

"Let's split up" said Crow. They all nodded and split in to two groups, Ghost with Crow and Yusei with Jack.

Yusei and Jack came across a room at the back of the warehouse; they went inside and found Akiza sitting on the floor with her arms folded.

"You took your time" she said.

"We were held up by the door" Yusei explained.

In the background they could hear various groans and crashes. They looked out of the door and saw Crow and Ghost engaged in a fight with about 10 men.

"Could you three stop watching and lend us a hand" said Crow.

They rushed over and joined the fight; even Akiza threw a punch or two.

"Crow, you shouldn't be fighting" said Yusei, when Crow winced with pain.

"Yusei in my life, I've done many things I shouldn't have" said Crow.

Once they had defeated their opponents, everyone focused their attention on Kuyo.

"I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled.

Jack took out one of his cards and threw it at Kuyo, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

><p>Kuyo and his gang were brought to justice soon after the incident, and were charged with attempted murder and abduction.<p>

Yusei and Akiza were now sitting on the beach, watching the waves.

"I was really worried when Ghost came back and said you had been kidnapped" said Yusei.

"And I was worried when Kuyo said you were as good as dead" said Akiza.

Yusei put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know I have always loved you Akiza don't you?" said Yusei.

She nodded "And I've always loved you Yusei"

They lent in and kissed each other, with the sounds of the waves in the background.

Further up the beach the rest of the group were watching them.

"Somehow, I knew something like this was going to happen" said Jack.

"I was thinking the same thing" said Crow.

"You know what? I will never get romance" said Leo.

"Not until your first crush anyway" said Luna.

Everyone laughed quietly.

"I like evenings like this" said Ghost "Their nice and peaceful"

They all watched the sea...

* * *

><p>I found that chapter quite easy to write, and it was fun too! I hope everyone enjoyed it and thanks for supporting me. I will continue to update as quickly as possible so until the next chapter.<p>

Crow.


	7. A spicy experience

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 7: A spicy experience

"When are we going to put the plan into action Keitolin?" asked Hoshiko.

"Soon" Keitolin replied "I think we should pay our friends Ghost and Akiza a little visit, don't you?"

She smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>"Ghost, I'm going to collect supplies I'll be back soon!" Akiza shouted.<p>

"Okay!" Ghost replied.

She continued to wash plates in the kitchen.

_Today is going to be the first service in a week; I hope it doesn't get to hectic._

She sighed. _I hope Crow isn't too bored..._

Crow, Jack and Yusei had gone up to the hospital to see if Crow's injuries were healed. Unfortunately Yusei had called and told them it was a 3 hour wait until he could be seen by a doctor.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

Akiza was approaching the restaurant with a bag full of ramen supplies.

She was about to enter the restaurant when someone called out to her.

"Hey Izinski we need to talk" Keitolin yelled.

Akiza stopped and turned to face Keitolin and her 2 'friends'

"I'll decide when we need to talk Keitolin" Akiza said in a grim tone.

"A bit touchy today aren't we-"Keitolin was cut off.

"What do you want?" Akiza asked raising her voice.

"We want to talk to your Satellite friend" said Hoshiko.

"Leave Ghost out of this" Akiza shouted.

Ghost heard raised voices from outside and went to investigate.

"Akiza, what's going on?" asked Ghost.

She saw Keitolin, Hoshiko and Chizuru and instantly suspected something.

"Hello Silver, we need to talk" said Hoshiko.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ghost shouted at them.

"You're a bit touchy aren't you?" said Chizuru.

Ghost looked at them closely.

"You're the girls who came last week" she said.

"So you remember us?" asked Keitolin.

"How could I forget? You three used to make fun of me when we were at Duel Academy" said Ghost.

"Yes, but that was 3 months ago and this is now" said Keitolin.

"So I see you haven't changed then Blonde" Ghost smirked.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDE!" Keitolin yelled.

"If you call me Silver, I'll call you Blonde and besides you are blonde so I don't see what the problem is" said Ghost.

Keitolin's hair was long, curly and horrible blonde colour. Her eyes were a very pale blue and she was wearing a designer dress, which matched the colour of her eyes.

Hoshiko had short blonde hair which wasn't much more appealing than Keitolin's. She also had very light green eyes. She was wearing a designer dress like Keitolin's except it was pink.

Chizuru had very nasty shade of light orange hair and she had blue eyes. Like the other two she was wearing a designer dress that was green.

"I'll teach you to call me Blonde" said Keitolin.

She slapped Ghost across the right side of her face.

Then something awakened inside Ghost's mind, a thirst for revenge.

She wanted to hurt Keitolin.

Ghost turned her head so she was facing Keitolin and raised her right fist.

Akiza saw what was coming "Ghost don't!" she commanded.

She restrained Ghost until Keitolin and her group had left.

"Akiza let me go!" Ghost commanded. Akiza showed no sign of releasing her.

Ghost didn't stop struggling until she could no longer see them. Akiza lead her inside before letting her go.

"Akiza, why did you hold me back?" Ghost said angrily.

"Ghost I know you want to get back at them, but you were playing right into their hands" Akiza explained.

"I just want them to leave me alone for once" Ghost smashed her fist against the wall.

"I know, but maybe you could always get back at them another way" Akiza suggested.

"How?" asked Ghost. She was beginning to calm down.

"Well before you came outside, they said they were coming to service tonight" said Akiza.

Ghost smiled "I see where you're going with this"

Akiza was about to say something when Leo, Luna and Carly walked in.

"Hey what's up?" said Leo.

"Nothing much" said Akiza.

"So where are Yusei, Jack and Crow?" asked Luna.

"They're at the hospital so see if Crow had fully recovered yet, but we heard from Yusei that their still waiting to be seen" said Ghost.

"I hate hospitals, they give me the creeps" said Leo.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I don't know they just do" Leo replied.

"Carly are you okay? None of us have seen you for a week and we've missed you" said Akiza.

"Yeah I'm fine I've just been a bit preoccupied... Did you really miss me?" she asked.

"Of course you're our friend and besides it's nice to have you around" said Akiza.

"Really?" said Carly.

Akiza nodded "Do you realize how hard it is to live with 3 guys and a Ninja?" she asked.

"Ninja! Why are you calling me that?" Ghost exclaimed.

"Because you are one" Akiza said simply.

"In what way am I a Ninja?" asked Ghost.

"Well you can climb really well, fight very well and you wear a bandana" said Akiza.

"I'm still not a Ninja" Ghost argued.

"Yes you are, end of conversation" said Akiza.

Ghost sighed.

"Um guys, I was wondering if I could help out tonight if that's okay" said Carly.

"Sure, we could always use some extra help" said Akiza.

"Thanks" Carly said with a smile.

* * *

><p>5 hours later<p>

Crow, Jack and Yusei are making their way back to the restaurant, on their Duel Runners.

"That was a waste of our time" said Jack.

"Jack this is one of those rare occasions when I agree with you" said Crow.

Suddenly, Crow winced in pain and nearly lost control of his Runner.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Yusei.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the wound Kuyo made when he shot me still hurts" replied Crow.

"I thought that the doctor said you were nearly fully recovered" said Jack.

"I am but the wound still hurts" said Crow.

"Well at least Kuyo won't be bothering us anymore" said Yusei.

"Yeah, but in my opinion he deserves more than just being sent to the Facility" said Jack.

"Unfortunately Jack, your opinion doesn't count when it comes to these things" said Crow.

"Yes that is unfortunate" said Jack.

"Let's get back Akiza and Ghost, are probably worried about us" said Yusei.

Crow and Jack nodded and they all sped off to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the garage, Yusei, Jack and Crow heard everyone racing downstairs to greet them.<p>

Akiza was the first to speak "And where exactly have you three been? It only takes 20 minutes from here to the hospital and you've been gone for five and a half hours" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Ghost was stood next to her with arms folded; the twins were in front of them mimicking her. Carly was doing the same.

"It's a long and boring story" said Yusei.

"We have time to hear it" said Ghost.

"Yeah, we want to know what's been going on" said Carly.

Leo and Luna nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well we got to the hospital and said we needed to see Dr. Haiku" Yusei explained.

"And then what happened?" asked Ghost.

"The receptionist told us to wait until he was free so, we went and sat down" said Jack.

"And what did you do after that?" asked Akiza.

"We sat there for three hours until we were told to go through, but then to be told to wait again" said Crow.

"When we were finally seen, we had already been waiting for 4 and a half hour's but the good news is that Crow is almost fully recovered" said Yusei.

"So what have you been doing for the last hour?" asked Carly.

"We stopped by at a coffee shop because _someone _wanted a cappuccino" said Crow.

"So while we were worried sick about you, Jack decided to keep us worried by going to a coffee shop" said Akiza.

"Yeah pretty much" said Crow.

"Jack, you're unbelievable" said Ghost.

* * *

><p>It is now 1 hour into diner service<p>

Keitolin, Hoshiko and Chizuru walked through the restaurant door.

They went and sat down at the nearest table.

"Well my friends, tonight is the night" said Keitolin.

"What happens tonight?" asked Chizuru.

"Tonight is the night when we make Yusei, Jack and Crow fall in love with us" said Keitolin.

Akiza walked over from nearby.

"What do you three want then" she asked.

"What's everyone else having tonight?" asked Hoshiko.

"The chef's special" Akiza replied bluntly.

"Then we'll have that" said Keitolin.

Akiza smiled to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

"Luna could you give this to Ghost for me?" she said.

"Sure" Luna replied.

Akiza smiled and walked out to take more orders.

"Ghost, Akiza told me to give this to you" said Luna.

She gave Ghost the order ticket and then went to help Leo.

As Ghost read the ticket she saw a message written underneath the order, it read:

_Ghost this is Keitolin's order, give her something that she will remember!_

Ghost smiled to herself and went to the shelf to get her special ramen sauce.

Keitolin had ordered three specials; little did she know that Ghost's specials were spicy and involved her homemade ramen sauce.

Ghost smiled as she picked up the bottle of ramen sauce. On the side was a warning about the strength of the sauce; _Warning use only 3 drops for maximum effect._

Smiling, Ghost added a lot more than 3 drops to Keitolin's order.

5 minutes later, Keitolin's order left the kitchen and was served by Akiza. Ghost watched as Keitolin, Hoshiko and Chizuru each took a mouthful and remembered when Jack had put on so much of her sauce on to his ramen.

_He couldn't eat properly_ _for 2 days_. Ghost thought.

She watched as their faces turned red and they ran out of the restaurant screaming.

Ghost couldn't stop herself from laughing.

On the other side of the restaurant Akiza was laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>After service<p>

"Ghost did you see their faces?" Akiza asked while laughing.

Ghost couldn't speak because she was laughing so she just nodded.

Yusei opened the door to their room and walked in followed by Jack and Crow.

"Now that incident that happened in service... It wasn't anything to do with you two was it" asked Yusei.

"No" Akiza laughed.

"Are you sure?" asked Crow.

"Okay it was us but they deserved it" Ghost laughed.

"Now that... was complete and utter genius" said Jack.

They all began to laugh.

"Those three used to make fun of you didn't they?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, but we have finally got our revenge" said Akiza.

"Revenge is a dish best served with ramen" said Ghost.

They continued to laugh.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long to write this but I was busy writing my new story; The Lone Crow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I may not be able to update for a while because I'm going on holiday but I hope to update soon.<p>

Thanks for reading :)

Crow


	8. Jack opens his heart

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 8: Jack opens his heart

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend, take out his life points!" Jack commanded. His dragon responded by blasting an overwhelming flame on to the other Duellist.

The man's life points hit zero and he slowed to a halt, Jack pulled up beside him.

"You're a great Duellist Jack Atlas" the man said.

"You should have known better than to challenge me" Jack stated.

The man laughed "How about a race?"

"You're on" Jack replied.

They took off on the Duel track. They had started off at the same pace but slowly Jack started to overtake the man. Jack turned his head to look at the man "is that all you got?" he asked mockingly.

"I've got much more than you think Jack Atlas" the man replied.

He caught up with him and then crashed his Duel Runner into Jack's, causing him to spin off balance and crash into the barrier. The man got off his Runner and walked towards him.

Struggling to remain conscious, Jack managed to ask one question "who... Are you?"

The man smiled "my name is Saizo"

Jack closed his eyes.

The blackness of oblivion claimed him.

* * *

><p>"People lunch is ready" Ghost yelled.<p>

Everyone rushed into the kitchen.

"Great, what is it?" asked Crow.

"Ramen" Ghost replied simply.

"Again? But we had that yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that" Crow stated.

"Crow has a point" said Yusei.

Akiza nodded in agreement.

"Okay, everyone here's the deal; we live in a restaurant that makes Ramen, where the only food is Ramen and where we make our money by selling Ramen. So what else am I supposed to cook? Pizza? Because as appealing as that sounds, I don't have the ingredients to do so" Ghost explained.

Everyone stared at Ghost. They knew that if they argued with her they would be hit with the ladle, they knew she wasn't in a good mood because her favourite food was pizza and they knew that you don't come between Ghost and pizza.

They went and sat down at one of the many tables in the restaurant. Akiza decided to lighten up the mood "Where's Jack?" she asked.

Ghost shrugged "I think he took a ride out about 40 minutes ago, to pass the time while he was waiting for lunch"

"Odd, it's unlike Jack to be late for lunch" said Yusei.

Normally Jack would receive several hits to the head from Ghost whist waiting for lunch.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Crow.

"Why?" asked Akiza.

Suddenly the Signer marks on their arms lit up with a crimson light.

"That answer your question?" said Crow.

"What is it?" asked Ghost.

"I don't know, but I've got a feeling Jack's in trouble" said Akiza.

Ghost looked down at the table; she didn't possess any powers as a signer and it sometimes made her feel apart from everyone else because they shared a connection that she didn't.

Crow went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled "Don't feel left out, okay?"

Ghost nodded. Yusei and Akiza smiled at each other. Suddenly a red light appeared from underneath her shirt, everyone gasped. Ghost pulled her silver chain from underneath her shirt and saw that the Crimson Dragon pendent was emitting a light identical to that of the Signers marks.

"What's happening?" Ghost asked herself.

Crow took his hands off her shoulders and was about to look at the pendent, when his Signer mark and the necklace stopped glowing. The same happened to Yusei and Akiza.

Suddenly, Luna and Leo burst through the door of the restaurant.

"What's going on? Has something happened to Jack?" asked Luna.

"Got it in one" said Yusei.

"We need to-"Leo started.

"Were going now" said Crow.

The twins nodded.

"Let's go" said Akiza.

* * *

><p>The gang had just arrived at the site where Jack had crashed. They were investigating what could have happened.<p>

"Hm... this is difficult" Yusei stated, whist looking at the skid marks on the road "these tracks are from Jack's Runner but, the ones leading away aren't"

"I agree this will be hard to figure out" said Akiza.

Ghost and Crow examined the dent in the barrier.

"I don't think so" said Crow.

"What do you mean Crow?" asked Leo.

"Take a look at this" Crow instructed.

The rest of the group did as they were asked and looked at the dent.

"What does it mean?" asked Luna.

Crow smiled "You explain it" he said to Ghost.

She nodded "Okay the tracks started over there, so that means that Jack must have been Duelling some guy" Ghost started.

"So then, what happened to Jack?" asked Akiza.

"Well I'm taking a guess that Jack probably beat the guy, then the other Duellist didn't like that very much so he made Jack crash into the barrier and then there must have been a group of them that took him and his Runner away" Ghost finished.

Everyone except Yusei and Crow stared at her in bewilderment.

"You can tell all this from a dent and a few tracks" said Akiza "how?"

"In our days as the Enforcers, it was Ghost and Crow's job to figure stuff like kidnappings out" Yusei explained.

"Ghost, I think you should be a detective" Luna stated.

"Well, I guess I'll add this to the list as well" said Akiza.

"What list?" asked Crow.

"The list of reasons why Ghost is a Ninja" Akiza explained.

"Oh god not this again" said Ghost.

"What's currently on the list" asked Leo.

"Fighting ability, climbing ability and the fact she wears a bandana" said Akiza.

"I'll agree with that" said Yusei.

"Me too" said Crow.

"WHAT!" Ghost yelled "I really don't believe this"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Jack awoke in a dimly lit room, he was aching all over and the fact he was lying on the floor didn't help ether. He groaned and sat up, only to be confronted by the same man that made him crash.<p>

"You're awake" said Saizo.

"Where the hell am I" demanded Jack.

He looked around the room and saw two henchmen behind him.

"In my safe house" Saizo answered.

"What the heck do you want?" Jack yelled.

Saizo smirked "Bring him" he ordered.

The henchmen grabbed Jack and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey get off me" Jack struggled but his attempts were futile "Let me go"

They dragged him into a much larger room. There were various ropes and chains hanging from the ceiling, a balcony went right around the side of the room but were at the very top of it.

There were a lot of other henchmen in the room; Jack was beginning to think that he may not get out of this without his friends.

_There must be about 50 of them here. _Jack looked around more and saw more henchmen coming in from another room. _Okay more than 50..._

Saizo turned to face Jack "Jack Atlas... I presume you now realize escape is impossible"

"I'll ask you again, what do you want with me?" Jack growled.

Saizo smirked "I want you to tell me how I can get my hands on all of the Signer dragons"

Jack's eyes widened "No I won't"

"Really, well I had a hunch this would happen so I have other plans to make you talk" said Saizo.

"I won't tell you anything, no matter how much you hurt me" Jack yelled.

Saizo laughed "I have no intention of harming you Jack Atlas" he motioned his henchmen to go out of the room. A few minutes later they came back in holding a small struggling figure.

Jack's eyes widened "Carly!"

Carly looked in jack's direction and let out a small gasp "Jack!"

Jack gave Saizo his best death stare "you lay a finger on her and you will regret it for the rest of your life" Jack struggled under the henchmen holding him down.

"Don't worry I won't harm her if you tell me what I want to know" said Saizo. He took a knife from one of the henchmen "However if you don't, well you get the hint" he held the knife to Carly's throat.

Jack's eyes widened further.

"Don't tell him anything Jack!" Carly exclaimed.

"Be quiet" Saizo took hold of Carly and held her, pressing the knife on to her throat "now, tell me"

Carly struggled by remained quiet when Saizo gave her a slight cut.

"Carly!" Jack continued to struggle but was restrained by the henchmen.

"Jack!" Carly cried. Saizo slapped her on the cheek.

"CARLY!" Jack yelled.

His Signer mark started to glow.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the other Signers, Ghost and Leo responded.<p>

They all looked at the marks.

"Is it Jack?" Ghost asked while placing her hand on Crow's mark.

He nodded.

Suddenly Ghost's Necklace lit up again.

She fingered the pendant and felt something she had never felt before; a connection, a bond.

_I... I feel a connection with everyone but how, I'm not a Signer._

"We need to go" said Yusei.

They all agreed and climbed on their Duel Runners, Luna and Leo got on behind Ghost and Crow and Akiza Got on with Yusei.

They all headed to where they could feel the connection, but Ghost's had disappeared.

* * *

><p>They reached the place where Jack supposedly was and looked for a way in.<p>

Yusei suggested they go through an air vent so they wouldn't attract any attention. After they got the cover off they all went through to find Jack.

After about 20 minutes of crawling they came to an opening. Once they were all out they stretched, Leo noticed a problem.

"Uh... guys we have a problem" said Leo. He pointed at the red lasers that filled the corridor.

"Ah... Yes that might be a small problem" said Yusei.

Everyone stared for a moment until Akiza broke the silence "great, what will happen if we touch one of those"

"Well in the movies it either sets off an alarm or cuts you in half" said Crow.

"Great" said Akiza.

Ghost smirked "This will be a piece of cake"

She rubbed the side of her nose with her thumb before she ran forward and went into a series of back flips, never once coming close to touching a laser. Everyone stared in amazement, even Yusei and Crow who knew Ghost had a high level of gymnastic skill but they had never seen her do this. They wondered if she had learned to do it after the Enforcers split up.

Ghost continued down the corridor until she was nearly at the last laser, which was unfortunately too high for her to back flip over.

"Ghost look out!" Akiza exclaimed.

But Ghost didn't need telling because she already knew. When she was at the last laser, Ghost bent her legs and avoided it completely. She landed elegantly at the other side.

Ghost smiled from the other side "like I said; piece of cake"

"I'm adding 'extreme gymnastic ability' to my list as well" said Akiza.

At the other side Ghost saw 2 buttons on the wall and knew that one would probably turn off the lasers. She told the others.

"Hey Yusei which button should I chose?" Ghost asked.

"I don't know, pick whatever one you like" he called back to her.

Ghost thought for a second _what if both set off the alarm?_ She looked around and saw a generator. _Perfect _she thought.

"I won't bother with the buttons" she called.

Ghost walked over to the generator, tensed the muscles in her right leg and brought her foot down on the generator.

The lasers turned off.

"Alright!" Leo yelled. He gave Luna a high 5.

Everyone ran to the other side of the corridor to greet Ghost.

"That was amazing but where did you learn how to do it?" asked Crow.

"Did you practice in satellite?" asked Yusei.

"Sure did" Ghost replied.

"Let's put those skills of yours to use and go get Jack!" said Akiza.

They continued on until they came to a doorway which lead out on to a balcony with went around the main room.

They all went to different sides of the balcony where they saw that a man was holding Carly on a platform which was quite far off the ground. The man's name was apparently Saizo.

Ghost knew that they had to get Saizo off Carly as soon as possible. She saw a rope in front of her which was long enough for her to swing on and get to the platform.

_That's convenient. _

She looked at the others and signalled them about was she was going to do. All Ghost had to do now was wait for the right moment.

"Atlas, tell me what I want to know!" Saizo ordered.

_That's my cue _"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ghost asked Saizo.

She leapt over the rail and swung down and kicked Saizo's face. She then let go of the rope and flipped in mid air and landed next to Carly.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to hit a girl?" Ghost yelled at him.

Carly and Jack stared at her "Ghost?" they said in unison.

She smirked.

Suddenly 5 Dragons started attacking the henchmen. The rest of the gang joined Ghost on the platform and started attacking them as well.

Jack shook of the henchmen that were holding him and went to see if Carly was alright.

One of the men ran over to Akiza and tried to attack her. The result being he received a nasty punch to the head, Ghost's fighting lessons were definately paying off.

Saizo came up to Jack, having recovered from being kicked in the face. Jack planted a fist straight at him and broke his nose.

"I said you would regret laying a finger on Carly, so you can't say I didn't warn you" said Jack.

Akiza and Ghost stood in the middle of the chaos; back to back they fought off their attackers using combos that only the highest martial arts experts would know.

Crow and Yusei were also there with them using moves of their own. Leo and Luna were being protected by Ancient Fairy Dragon and Diamond Dust Dragon.

Soon it was over and everyone went back to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Later that night Jack was sitting on the roof of the restaurant looking at the stars. Carly was with him.<p>

"Carly, I'm sorry" Jack apologized.

"For what?" she asked.

"It was my fault you got hurt-"Jack began.

Carly shook her head "no it wasn't, it was that creep Saizo who hurt me not you"

Jack nodded.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Carly I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone" said Jack.

"What?" asked Carly.

"I love you" he said.

She smiled "I love you too"

They kissed each other with the moon in the background.

From underneath the ladder to the roof, Yusei, Akiza, Crow and Ghost were listening to them. They all smiled at each other.

Jack had opened his heart for another person.

* * *

><p>Oh man that was difficult sorry it took so long but I was on holiday. Thanks for reading and for once here's the name of the next chapter; Get the damn phone!<p>

Thanks again and those with questions feel free to PM me!

Crow


	9. Get the damn phone!

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 9: Get the damn phone!

It was a Sunday in Neo Domino City, around 5 in the morning; a time where most people are asleep. But for those in the 5D'S Ramen restaurant, this was a very different story.

_Ring._

Ghost and Akiza groaned in their room. It was 5 in the morning and they were not in the mood to answer the phone, especially when they had been more or less working for the whole week. The gang would spent 5 days working in the restaurant and then have the weekend off but on Saturday they had to go and but ramen supplies so it was like working for another day.

_Ring._

"Someone, get the phone" Jack called from his room in a sleepy voice.

"Crow, get the phone" Yusei ordered from his room.

_Ring._

"Get it you're self" he answered.

"Okay, Akiza get the phone" said Jack.

_Ring._

"No, I can't be bothered" she replied.

Ghost pulled her cover over her head and put her head under the pillow.

_Ring._

"Ghost, get the phone" said Yusei.

Akiza heard a muffled reply. She guessed that it meant 'I don't want to'

_Ring._

"Ghost, stop being lazy and get the phone" said Akiza.

Ghost's head poked out from under her duvet "you're one to talk, you go get it"

_Ring._

"Ghost you're the youngest, so go and get it" said Jack.

"No" she replied. Ghost pulled her cover over her head.

_Ring._

"Ghost, get the phone" said Crow.

"No" she said.

_Ring._

"Ghost, you're bed is closer to the door_" _said Akiza.

"No"

_Ring.  
><em>

_"_Ghost" Akiza said sternly.

Ghost sighed "fine" she dragged herself out of bed, opened the bedroom door and trudged down the stairs.

_Ring._

She picked up the phone and answered in a sleepy voice "5D'S Ramen" she said.

"Hi, um... I know its early in the morning but-" the caller started.

"What do you want?" Ghost asked.

"Um... could you cook an order please, I will pay extra-" the caller attempted to speak but was cut off again.

"It's Sunday" Ghost said simply.

"I know but-"

"We're closed on Sunday" Ghost explained.

"Yes but-"

"Not interested" Ghost put the phone down.

She walked back upstairs and back in to her room.

"Who was it?" Jack asked from his room.

"Some person who wanted an order cooked" Ghost replied sleepily.

"Who the hell would call at this time in the morning?" said Yusei.

"Must have been some order" said Crow.

"Probably. Now let's get back to sleep, I was having a good pizza themed dream before the phone rang" said Ghost.

They all agreed and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

_Ring._

The phone began to ring again and it woke everyone up.

"... Who's calling?" Jack groaned.

_Ring._

"Ghost" said Yusei.

Ghost groaned "fine, I'm going"

_Ring._

She walked downstairs and picked up the phone "who is it?" she asked.

"Um... its me from an hour ago, I wanted to ask you if-"

"Not interested" Ghost put the phone down.

She walked back upstairs.

"Who was it this time?" Crow called from his room.

"Same as last time" she replied.

There was a feint murmur from Jack's room but no one paid attention to it, instead they all went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>1 hour later... again<p>

_Ring._

Ghost didn't need to be told to answer the phone because she was already out of the room and down the stairs before anyone could say anything.

Everyone upstairs decided to lie down in the doorway to their rooms.

Ghost picked up the phone "its you isn't it?" she said angrily.

"Um... yes I-"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Ghost yelled.

"Well um-"

Upstairs everyone felt a little bit sorry for the caller, but only a little.

"I MADE IT QUITE CLEAR THAT I WASN'T INTERESTED, SO STOP CALLING" Ghost shouted.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" said Crow, who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head in the doorway to his room. Everyone agreed with him.

"I'm sorry but-"

"DO NOT CALL US AGAIN OR COME TO THE RESTAURANT, HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" Ghost yelled.

"Yes" the caller said in a terrified voice.

Ghost slammed the phone down and went back upstairs. Her face was red and she looked like she needed a good long sleep, or better yet a pizza.

Everyone followed her lead and went back to bed aswell.

* * *

><p>When Carly and the twins arrived at 10 O'clock that morning, they found everyone sound asleep and decided not to wake them.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, I'm back at school and have exams so it will take longer to update :( I'm afraid the story will only go on for another 2-4 chapters but I promise that they will be action packed and everything about Ghost's past and real name will be revealed. I would like to say thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing and supporting me. You are all a great help to me when I write and that's one of the reasons why I do so. Until the next chapter which is called: A ghost of the past.<p> 


	10. A Ghost of the past

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 10: A Ghost of the past

Akiza, Ghost and Yusei were sitting at one of the many tables in their restaurant, working out the week's earnings. Luna, Leo and Carly were with them. (It's been a week since the gang got the annoying call) it wasn't going very well.

Ghost put both of her hands on her head and started pulling her shoulder length white-silver hair, "I hate doing this!"

Akiza and Yusei sighed; they hated doing this too, but Ghost always complained.

"Ghost, why don't you go and order a pizza? It could calm you down" Yusei suggested.

She sighed "okay" she got up and was about make her way upstairs, when Trudge and Mina came through the door.

"Hey! Trudge and Mina. What's up?" Akiza asked.

"We came to ask if you could help us, we're reopening a case" Mina explained.

"I'll get Jack and Crow" said Yusei.

Ghost went with him to order her pizza.

Yusei and Ghost walked into the living room where Jack and Crow were sitting.

"Guys, Mina and Trudge want to speak to everyone downstairs" said Yusei.

"I'm ordering pizza so I'll be down in a minute" said Ghost.

Yusei Jack and Crow were all ready downstairs, when Ghost remembered she needed to ask everyone else what they wanted. She walked downstairs and was about to enter the restaurant though the kitchen door when she heard Trudge mention something.

"The case we're reopening is of a murder that took place 13 years ago" He said.

Ghost continued to linger in the kitchen, out of sight.

"Who was murdered?" asked Yusei.

"A couple in their mid-twenty's" said Mina "their names were Haruka and Crystal Monoko"

Ghost's eyes widened and she continued to listen.

"Monoko? I've heard of that surname before, but I don't know where" said Jack.

"That's because the name Monoko is a one of a kind surname" said Trudge "And the people who created this surname hold the very power of The Crimson Dragon"

The gang gasped. Ghost had to remain quiet as she listened.

"But I thought that as Signers, we hold its power" said Akiza.

"No, this family hold the true power" said Mina.

"You said that the Monoko name was created, but how" asked Crow.

"2000 years ago, The Crimson Dragon gave its power to 2 families'; Mono and Kou. These families needed to make sure that the power given to them was never tainted, so they both changed their family name to one that was a combination of the two which is Monoko" Mina explained.

"And the two that were murdered, they were from these family's weren't they?" said Carly.

"Yes" said Trudge "it's also rumoured that the members of this family, had greatly enhanced physical abilities and possessed certain powers"

"So why reopen the case?" asked Crow.

"Well, the reason the case is being reopened is that there is some evidence that the couple had a child" said Trudge.

"A child?" said Jack.

"Yes, she was believed to have survived the murder since no other body was found" said Mina.

"Do you know her name?" asked Carly.

"No, only her last name" said Mina.

"But surely you can ask the other members of the Monoko family about her" said Luna.

"We can't, it's unfortunate but they were all wiped out in Zero Reverse. All we have is scraps of evidence" said Trudge.

"Then why reopen the case?" asked Yusei.

"The girl is believed to have been seen somewhere in Neo Domino recently" Mina explained.

"So do you know what she looks like?" asked Akiza.

"We have a picture of her parents and her, but its old and we can't make out what she looks like just yet. We have a copy of the photo and you can see her parents clearly, so could we ask you to report anyone who looks like them?" asked Trudge.

"Yeah, we'll keep our eyes open" said Crow.

They gave the gang a photo and left.

Ghost rushed upstairs and went into her room and into the walk in wardrobe she shared with Akiza. She went to the cupboard at the far end and opened the door then quickly got changed in to the things she used for training. This was a white tank top and navy blue trousers. She then hurried downstairs, forgetting to close the cupboard door.

"I'm going out to train!" she called to the others and sprinted out the restaurant door.

"Ghost, wait!" Akiza made to go after her but was stopped by Crow.

She looked at him pleadingly and he shook his head "when Ghost goes out to train alone, you don't go after her"

"But why?" she asked.

"Ghost wants' to think about something, that's why she left so suddenly" said Jack.

"Its best to leave her" said Yusei.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

Ghost was in a warrior stance next to a lake. She was barefoot because for some reason that helped her focus more. Sometimes, she would do this for hours without stopping until someone came and told her to come home. Her eyes were also closed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her light hazel eyes snapped open and she ran towards the lake's shore but didn't slowdown.

She didn't stop, instead when her feet made contact with the water, she kept running; Ghost was running across the water with tremendous speed.

_I will not be useless anymore..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's look at the photo we were given!" said Leo.<p>

Yusei took the photo and stared at it. It was like Trudge had said, the girl could not be seen but her parents could. The man whose name was Haruka, had white hair but not due to age. His eyes were light hazel and he wore a navy bandana. The woman, who was called Crystal, had light iron hair and gleaming amber eyes. Her hair was long and she had a sweet smile.

"The woman is really pretty" said Luna.

"I'm going upstairs to clean, okay?" said Akiza.

She went upstairs and went into her room. Akiza was putting on some old clothes to clean in, when saw Ghost had forgotten to close one of her cupboards. She went up to it and saw a navy bandana hanging out of it. Akiza was about to close the door when she saw a photo on the floor by her feet.

What Akiza saw next made her gasp.

* * *

><p>Ghost reached the other side of the lake and smirked as she landed. She then ran back over it and went to put her boots on.<p>

_Good thing no one was here to see that._

After Ghost had her boots on, she decided to run towards the trees to the left of the lake. She jumped on a branch of the first tree and continued to jump between them.

_This is fun._

* * *

><p>Akiza walked into the living room holding the photo. She looked a bit shocked. Everyone gave her a confused look.<p>

"What's wrong Akiza?" asked Yusei.

"I found this... on the floor next to Ghost's side of the wardrobe"

She showed them the photo; it was of Haruka and Crystal.

The gang gasped.

* * *

><p>Ghost leaped though the trees, completely focused on her task. Nothing could or would distract her at the moment; she was too busy with her memories...<p>

_"Run!"_

_"But mother, what about father?" _

_"Go"_

"_Please mother I don't-"_

"_Run"_

"_But mother-"_

"_Just run"_

Her mind came back to the present_._

_This time... I will win.  
><em>

Ghost jumped down from the trees_; _she had been running for about 30 minutes without stopping. She continued to run, this time down a path which leads to the bridge that went to Satellite.

* * *

><p>Crow took the photo from Akiza and looked at it closely.<p>

"Now that I think about it, Ghost looks a lot like these two" he said "and since Akiza found this in her room, then that only leaves one explanation" he looked at everyone "Ghost must be the child that Trudge and Mina were talking about"

Everyone agreed.

"That's why she was in such a hurry to leave" said Akiza.

"When she gets back, we'll have to ask her about it" said Yusei

* * *

><p>Ghost ran though the streets of Satellite; she was holding some flowers that she had picked.<p>

_I'm nearly there._

She stopped and went into an alley that was away from the public. Even though Satellite had been refurbished, she could still easily find this alley.

Ghost walked forward, memories of the past burning in her mind.

_"Mother... Father?" said a little girl with white hair._

_Her parents lay on the floor. _

_Blood stained the alley_.

_Her parent's blood stained the alley_.

_The girl clutched at the necklace her parents had given her._

_She looked up and saw a man looming over her holding a knife; it was dripping with the blood of her parents.  
><em>

_He smiled but ran when he heard the sirens of Sector Security coming._

_The girl also ran, holding two things; her necklace and a white bandana that her father had given her._

Ghost laid the flowers on the ground, stood up and stayed there a while.

She was so unfocused that she didn't even sense when someone was behind her.

"Hello... Silver" he said.

She span around to face him.

Her eyes darkened.

"You..."

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Thanks for reading! That was kinda easy to write, okay I have a theme for everyone who's going to review but you don't have to do it. I want you to all tell me what your favorite line from any chapter is, but only if you want to.

Okay here's what happens when I write a Romance/Humor; it gets action, adventure and friendship put in the mix too!

Okay thanks again for reading and the name of the next chap is:

A mark of destiny


	11. Calm before the storm

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 11: Calm before the storm

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ghost asked him. Her voice was dark and full of hate.

The man laughed "look at how… beautiful you have become, Sliver" he walked closer to her "how grown up you have become" he fingered a piece of her white fringe.

Ghost slapped his away from her face "why are you here?"

"Now Silver, do you really want to behave that way?" he asked.

Ghost growled at him "why are you here? I will not ask you again"

"You should know why, Silver" said the man.

"Do not call me by that name" Ghost spat.

"_That _name? It's your real name so you must be called by it" he said.

"No, my name is Ghost" she went to deliver a punch to his face with great speed, but he easily blocked it.

"Now Silver, is that really a way to treat your uncle?"

Ghost's eyes darkened.

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting in the living room for Ghost to come back; she had been gone for hours now and it was getting dark.<p>

Crow sighed; he worry written all over his face "where is Ghost? She should be back by now"

The rest of the gang agreed, it was now eight in the evening and Ghost should have been back three hours ago at least.

* * *

><p>"Uncle? you are no uncle of mine" said Ghost.<p>

"Have it your way, Silver" he said "I have been wondering for 13 years, if you remember my name"

"Your name? It's Yutaka" said Ghost "I've been wondering things myself, like why you haunt me with your face. The same face... as my father" Ghost's expression went even darker.

"Ah yes my younger twin. Funny you should bring him into this, Silver" said Yutaka.

"I told you before, stop calling me that. I hate that name!" Ghost yelled.

"Why?" asked Yutaka.

"13 years ago, I disowned that name. That weak name, that allowed me to just let you go!" Ghost yelled "I was only 5 when you took their lives and ruined mine"

"I wanted what was rightfully, mine" said Yutaka.

"We need to settle this Yutaka" Ghost stated.

"Fine. Tomorrow, come here and we shall settle this in the traditional way" said Yutaka.

He turned and made to leave.

"No, we shall settle this now!" said Ghost.

She raised her fist and tried to punch him, but he blocked it with unmatchable speed.

Yutaka tossed Ghost to the floor with his right hand "patience Silver, this will be settled tomorrow" he walked to the end of the alley and then ran out of Ghost's sight.

After he had left, the sky began to cloud over and it started to rain.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later<p>

Ghost walked though the restaurant doors, soaked from the rain. She headed upstairs into the living room, where she found everyone else waiting for her.

Akiza was the first to speak "Ghost you're back, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just got caught in the rain" she replied.

Ghost made to go upstairs, but was stopped by Jack "Ghost, I don't know how to put this but... We know who you are" he said.

Ghost's eyes widened and she turned to face everyone "what do you mean?"

"We know you're a descendant of the Monoko family" said Yusei.

Her eyes darkened "how?"

"I found this, on the floor in our wardrobe" Akiza explained.

She gave Ghost the photo of her parents.

"So, you all finally know why I'm an outcast of humanity" said Ghost.

"What do you mean Ghost? You're not an outcast, so don't say you are because I know what it feels like-" Akiza was cut off.

"No, you don't know what it feels like Akiza. You exiled yourself from your parents and everyone else, they didn't exile you and you're lucky because you get along with you're parents now" Ghost argued.

"So then why are you an outcast Ghost?" Crow asked calmly.

The gang gave him an odd look because it wasn't usual for Crow to remain calm in these situations; normally he would be arguing his point.

"I'm an outcast because..." she didn't finish, instead she ran upstairs.

Crow ran after her. Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Carly, Leo and Luna remained downstairs; a little shocked by Ghost's outburst.

Akiza rested her head on Yusei's chest and they embraced each other. A little bit behind them, Jack and Carly were doing the same.

* * *

><p>Crow ran upstairs and slowly walked up to the door to Ghost and Akiza's room. He opened the door and saw Ghost in the middle of the room; she was kneeling on the floor sobbing. She didn't see him because she had her back to him. Crow went up to Ghost and knelt on the floor behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. He could feel her shivering slightly from the cold.<p>

Ghost felt a warm person embrace her. She didn't need to look at who it was, because she already knew. Ghost could feel Crow's head resting against her own and for a moment felt like she had nothing in the world to worry about. But that thought only lasted a moment.

"Why do you like me Crow? If I'm an outcast" Ghost sobbed.

"Hey, listen to me okay? You're not an outcast Ghost and even if you were, I would stay buy you're side" Crow whispered in a quiet and calm tone.

"But why would you do such a thing?" she asked.

"I will always stay by your side Ghost, because I love you. You're the only thing I treasure in this world" Crow explained.

Ghost continued to cry.

Crow stayed there a while. Just comforting Ghost and helping her to understand that she isn't an outcast of humanity.

After about ten minutes, Ghost calmed down.

"Crow... Thank you" she said quietly "I'm going to get changed now; so I'm not in these wet clothes, so wait outside okay" she smiled a little and Crow began to see the Ghost that he knew start to come back.

He nodded "okay"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later<p>

The gang were all sitting in the living room when Ghost and Crow came downstairs. Ghost had changed in to her usual attire of denim shorts and a white shirt.

"Akiza... I'm sorry for what I said earlier" said Ghost.

"Its okay, you were upset" she replied.

Ghost and Crow sat down on the spare sofa.

"Ghost, what happened while you were out?" asked Carly.

"I... I went to the alley where my parents were murdered and the murder was there" Ghost explained in a quiet tone.

"Where is the alley?" asked Yusei.

"In Satellite; its the same one Crow first found me in 11 years ago, the same as the one he found me in nearly 6 months ago" Ghost explained.

"What happened while you were there?" asked Jack.

"I'll tell you my story everyone" said Ghost "I was born into the Monoko family under another name, which you know but what you have no idea about is my father, had an older twin"

"An older twin?" said Leo.

Ghost nodded "his name is Yutaka. When I was younger, my father kept me away from him. I didn't know why until 2 months after my fifth birthday; when he... murdered my parents"

Ghost looked at the floor as everyone else gasped.

"So, your uncle... Killed your parents?" Akiza said in a shocked tone.

Ghost nodded and began to shed tears, but she wiped them away.

"He's a monster. Tomorrow, I go out to meet him and finally we shall settle this" Ghost said in an angry tone.

"But Ghost, he could kill you" said Yusei.

Ghost stood up "that's a risk... That I'm willing to take" she went out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that night (Akiza and Ghost's room)<p>

Akiza was having trouble getting to sleep.

"Hey Ghost, are you still awake?" Akiza whispered.

"Yeah, Why?" she replied.

"Are you really going to face Yutaka tomorrow?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah" Ghost replied.

"Were all coming too you know" Akiza explained.

"You can't, he might kill you!" said Ghost.

"Well, its like you said; that's a risk we'll have to take" said Akiza.

"... But why are you all coming" asked Ghost.

"To see you Duel of course" said Akiza.

"This isn't going to be a regular Duel Akiza; last time two of the Monoko family dueled seriously, they nearly took half the city with them" said Ghost.

"Really?" said Akiza.

"Yeah. Anyway I'm going to sleep now, night" said Ghost.

Akiza couldn't stop herself from worrying.

_Half the city... I don't know if Ghost has a chance at surviving tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Sorry for ending this chap here but you'll have to wait! Thanks for reading and once again please tell me your fave line if you have one and I'll see you in the next chap:<p>

A mark of destiny

That was meant to be this chap but I'm making you wait because these are the ending chaps so I want to keep everyone one edge! Sorry for that ;P


	12. A mark of destiny

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 12: A mark of destiny

Ghost woke up at the crack of dawn; she was determined to leave as soon as she could so the others would not follow her and possibly get hurt. Quietly, she got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Akiza who was on the other side of the room. Ghost went into the walk in wardrobe and opened one of the cupboards; she had no idea what to wear because her usual clothes were being washed. She silently looked though her clothes and then came across the silver and white sailor uniform that Akiza had brought her a few weeks ago.

Ghost smiled to herself and decided to wear it. While she was changing, Ghost remembered that the uniform was an exact copy of the one she wore on the night her parents were murdered.

_I wonder if fate decided that it wanted me to wear this._ She thought.

Ghost walked out of the wardrobe and saw that Akiza was still asleep. She smiled and silently walked out of the door, grabbing her bandana as she went.

Ghost stood in the corridor and looked at her friends rooms, even Carly was staying it the guest room. They had always been there for her, always helped her out of trouble and now, she was going to repay the favour by protecting them.

_See you, everyone._

Smiling, Ghost crept downstairs into the kitchen and made her way to the garage. But before she got there, she decided to leave a small note to her friends. After writing the note, Ghost went downstairs into the garage and was about to grab her Duel Disk when someone spoke.

"I had a feeling this would happen" said a voice from behind her. Ghost turned around and saw that it was Crow, who was leaning against the wall. "Normally I'm not the early bird but I guess today is different"

"Crow, why are up so early?" Ghost asked.

"Do I really need to say?" he asked.

"I guess not" Ghost replied.

"Good, then let's go" said Crow.

"Wait you can't come, Crow. You could get hurt" said Ghost.

"That's never stopped me before, Ghost" he argued, but quiet enough so he didn't wake everyone else up.

"Fine, let's go but we're walking" said Ghost.

"Why?" asked Crow.

"Because I'm not Turbo Dueling with Yutaka" Ghost replied.

"Okay, let's go" said Crow.

* * *

><p>Crow and Ghost arrived at the spot where Yutaka was. At first Crow was confused about why they had walked all the way to Satellite and into a small alley, but then he remembered that this alley was where he had found Ghost.<p>

He started to remember the first time he had found her, eleven years ago...

_A seven year old Crow walked down one of the streets of Satellite. He was on his own because Yusei and Jack were at the orphanage and he had sneaked out for a while._

_Crow passed an alley but suddenly stopped when he heard someone crying. Being the curious child he was, Crow walked down it and found a young girl with white-silver hair sitting against the wall, crying. He went and sat down next to her._

"_Hey, are you okay?" he asked her._

_She shook her head._

"_What's the matter?" Crow asked._

_She shook her head, not wanting to answer._

"_You can tell me, its okay" he reassured her._

"_A man... he took my deck..." she answered in a small voice._

"_What's your name?" Crow asked._

_The girl was quiet for a minute, but she finally answered "Ghost"_

"_Well Ghost, I know it's a tough question but, do you have any parents?" he asked._

"_No..." she replied._

"_Do you live on the streets?" Crow asked._

_She nodded._

_Crow stood up, "I live at an orphanage nearby, how about you come and live there?" he suggested, "The lady who runs it is really nice and everyone else who's there is too"_

"_No, I don't think I would fit in" she said._

"_Of course you would, everyone there has a different background but we all accept each other, so how about it?" He held his hand out to her._

_Ghost looked up at him and Crow could see that she had light hazel eyes, "Okay" she grabbed his hand._

_He pulled her up and they shared a smile..._

"So, you've come" said a sinister voice from behind them.

Crow and Ghost turned around and saw Yutaka at the entrance to the alley. Crow was slightly shocked when he saw how much Yutaka looked like Haruka, but then remembered that they were twins. He looked closer and noticed that behind his fringe, was a pair of light hazel eyes that were identical to Ghost's. His hair was also like hers, but it was completely white as opposed to the slight sliver colour in Ghost's hair.

"Yutaka, today we shall settle this" said Ghost.

"Indeed and I see you brought a friend with you" he said.

"I came because I wanted to" said Crow.

"Really... Well I suppose you would, considering the relationship you have with my niece" he said.

"Shut it and let's just Duel already!" Ghost yelled.

"Patience, first I will inform you that we are having a Monokou Duel" said Yutaka.

"Monokou Duel? What's that and why do you pronounce the u in the family's name?" asked Ghost.

"Monokou is the original name for the family, but a lot of people couldn't pronounce it so it got changed" Yutaka explained. "And in the Duel, there are no life points so the last person standing wins"

"Last one standing? How's that going to happen?" asked Crow.

"Our Physic Powers are extremely destructive; most people end up in hospital after they have Duelled a member of the Monokou family who was Duelling with all of their powers" Yutaka explained. "In the past, even members of our family have died from it"

"Surely the no life point thing is illegal" said Ghost.

"It isn't when our family Duels each other" said Yutaka.

"Why should I agree to Duel you like this?" asked Ghost.

"Don't you want to test out your strength? Oh and I forgot to mention that we also fight while having this Duel" said Yutaka, "So what do you say? Do you want to test your strength in the ancient ways?"

"Fine, I accept" said Ghost.

"Very well" said Yutaka, "Stand back, this will get ugly" Yutaka said to Crow.

Crow stepped back a little but mainly stayed where he was.

"Duel!" Ghost and Yutaka said in unison.

"You go first, Silver" said Yutaka.

"Don't call me by that name!" Ghost yelled.

Behind her, Crow was astounded at her outburst and the fact that he now knew her real name. "So, your name is Silver" he said.

Ghost looked at him and nodded, "My full name is Silver Ghost Monoko or Monokou as some people prefer"

"Ghost is your middle name" said Crow. Ghost nodded.

"You're wrong, Silver" said Yutaka, "You have another name, one that you were never told"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Kohaku, she was an ancestor of ours and was a legendary Ninja, which is why we have her powers" said Yutaka. "Your name Silver is, Silver Ghost Kohaku Monokou"

"Why was I never told?" asked Ghost.

"Because of that" Yutaka pointed at her necklace which was glowing brighter than ever, "That necklace, holds the very power of the Crimson Dragon" suddenly, an excruciating pain shot though Ghost's right arm, like it was being burned. Ghost gripped her arm and cried out in pain; a crimson mark slowly etched itself on to her skin and her hair turned completely white. Crow crouched down beside her.

After a few seconds, the process was complete and Ghost had a Signer mark on the right arm. It was the mark of the eye.

"_Finally, how long have I waited for this moment" _Yutaka's voice changed and a shadow like being started to separate from him. Once it was completely separated, Yutaka's body fell to the floor. It appeared that this being had been, possessing him.

Ghost looked at the being in shock; it was just a complete shadow of Yutaka who was at the moment lying on the floor unconscious.

"Who are you?" Ghost asked.

The being laughed, "I... am Kurayami, the ruler of the underworld"

"No way..." said Crow.

* * *

><p>A short chapter I know but thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chap. and if any of you want to know what Ghost's mark looks like then checkout the Crimson Dragons eye in the sub of episode 111 and that's the mark.<p>

Next chap:

We decide our own fate


	13. We decide our own fate

5D'S Ramen

Chapter 13: We decide our own fate

"Kurayami..." said Crow.

"Yes, that is my name" said the king of the underworld. His body was just a complete shadow with a pair of glowing red eyes.

Ghost and Crow were now on one of the streets in Satellite, having moved away from the small alley. Behind Kurayami, lay an unconscious Yutaka. Ghost's mark still glowed with a crimson light, illuminating her white hair which had changed colour from light silver a few minutes ago.

"Wait; you can't be the king of the underworld, we destroyed you a few months ago when we faced off against Goodwin" said Crow.

Kurayami laughed "You only destroyed my body, not my mind" he explained.

Ghost growled "Tell me what's happened to Yutaka, by the way you appeared you must have been possessing him"

"Clever girl" said Kurayami, "I was possessing Yutaka and have been for 20 years"

"20 years!" said Ghost, "But that means you possessed him when he was 18"

"Yes, you see he was the older twin of Haruka and it was originally his destiny, to receive that necklace." He pointed at Ghost's pendent, which had now turned from a ruby colour to a clear one. "I sensed the power it held and possessed him, so I could get hold of it but the Monokou family wasn't stupid. They gave the necklace to Haruka instead and that was why I forced Yutaka to kill your parents because they had it..." he explained. "I had to go back into hiding and wait until you were old enough to face me"

Ghost clenched her fists, "So you were the one who killed my family, not Yutaka"

"Yes, your uncle is not the murder, I am"

Suddenly, Crow's mark started to glow and he could feel a Signer connection with everyone.

* * *

><p>Akiza was woken by her mark which was glowing brighter than ever. She sat up and looked over at Ghost's bed; it was unoccupied.<p>

"No..." Akiza got up and got changed, then rushed out onto the landing, where she met everyone else. Carly was being embraced protectively by Jack.

"Where are Ghost and Crow?" asked Jack.

"I don't know" said Akiza.

"They probably left really early" said Yusei. Akiza gasped and hugged him to try and comfort herself. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"We need to find them" said Akiza. She was extremely worried about her friends like everyone else.

Yusei put his left hand on his mark and concentrated hard. He felt one more connection that was unfamiliar; his mark told him that it was Ghost.

"Yusei?" Akiza asked, looking up at him.

"Can you feel the extra connection? I think its Ghost" said Yusei.

They all concentrated (well except Carly) and felt an extra bond. They looked up at each other with worried expressions.

"What is it?" Carly asked in a worried tone.

"Ghost and Crow, they're in trouble" said Jack.

Suddenly, they heard a banging on the front door and went down to see who it was. When they opened it; the gang saw Leo and Luna panting.

"What's happening?" asked Luna.

"Let's go and find out" said Yusei.

Everyone heard a loud explosion come from the direction of Satellite and headed towards the noise. They could see smoke rising in the distance.

* * *

><p>Kurayami began to create a dark cloud that was slowly covering the sky.<p>

Ghost started to become enveloped in her fury; her entire body was outlined with a crimson glow and she could feel the ancient powers of her ancestors flow though her. The power she felt most was that of a Ninja and she was probably getting this from her ancestor Kohaku.

Crow watched her, now fully seeing the true power of the Monokou family. Over to the side, Yutaka groaned and sat up holding his head. Crow walked over to him, fully aware that Yutaka was now most likely on their side.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Yutaka groaned and looked at Crow, "You're Crow aren't you? Silver's friend" Crow nodded. He stood up, but lost his balance and would have fallen if Crow hadn't caught his arm.

"Take it easy" Crow instructed. Yutaka ignored him and stood up again, this time remaining steady.

"I'm not taking anything easy; I've been possessed for 20 years and have lost a lot of my life. Not to mention Silver is about to take on Kurayami by herself, so I'm going to help" he walked over to where Ghost was standing.

_This guy doesn't waste any time _Crow thought.

Yutaka stood in front of Ghost and put his hands on her shoulders. She was being over taken by all of the powers and anger she was experiencing. "Silver" Yutaka called, trying to reach her "Silver!" he said but louder this time.

Ghost snapped out of the trance that she was in, "Don't call me that!" she yelled.

Yutaka embraced her, "I'm sorry for what I did" he began to shed tears

Ghost hugged him, "You were possessed and I understand that now" she began to cry.

Crow watched as the two embraced; he was happy for them both but was also concerned about Kurayami, who was now done with his whole 'you're all doomed' cloud effect.

Yutaka turned and faced Kurayami; he tried to stand protectively in front of Ghost, but she was having none of it.

"Silver-"Yutaka started.

"Quit calling me that!" she ordered. She stood next to him.

"No, it's the name Haruka gave you and I will use it" he said, "You need to know one thing about that sign on your arm"

"What?"

"The one who bears the mark of the eye, holds the power to summon the Crimson Dragon" he explained. "But, all the other Signers must be present and all must know their power." He took a deep breath, "Basically, you're the keeper of the Crimson Dragon; you've managed to unlock the power that Kohaku sealed away and that means that you, are truly worthy of this power. Now all we need are the other Signers"

"Well that shouldn't be a problem" a voice called from behind them. It was Yusei.

They turned to see the rest of the gang arrive.

"I thought I left early so you wouldn't come looking" said Ghost.

"Now that you're a Signer, we'll know where to find you so there's no more hiding" said Jack.

"Great" said Ghost.

"Ghost... Why is your hair now completely white?" asked Luna.

"WHAT!" she looked at a strand of her hair and saw that it now was indeed, white.

Everyone laughed.

Yutaka put a hand on her shoulder and pointed behind them, in the direction of Kurayami.

"Hey, I thought he was evil" said Akiza. She pointed at Yutaka.

He shook his head, "He's been possessing me for 20 years" he said pointing at Kurayami.

"20 years!" Carly exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Kurayami shouted, "WHY ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME?" he asked.

Ghost turned her head and looked at him, "Be with you in a minute" Kurayami looked quite taken aback at this.

"Who is he?" asked Akiza.

"The king of the underworld" said Crow.

"But we destroyed him in the Dark Signer incident" said Yusei.

"My body yes, but not my mind" said Kurayami.

Ghost growled, "Alright, lets continue our Duel"

"No. You were only going to Duel Yutaka so I could awaken your powers," said Kurayami, "Now that you do have them, I can destroy the Signers and achieve world domination!" he laughed evilly.

"Is this guy serious?" said Jack.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Crow.

Kurayami stopped laughing and pointed at Luna, "I'll take care of you first"

A lightning strike came down on where Luna was standing, but It didn't hit it's target. Instead, Leo pushed her out of the way just in time and took the hit for her. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"LEO!" Luna exclaimed. She rushed to his side, as did everyone.

It was useless to try and wake him up; he was out cold.

Yutaka's body was outlined with a crimson glow and so was Ghost's. It seemed that they both had similar powers. They stood up and became enveloped in their rage, but were distracted when a mark slowly etched itself onto Leo's right arm. It was the mark of the heart.

Leo woke up; his mark was glowing brightly like everyone's. Luna hugged him.

"Hey Luna stop! You're suffocating me!" he said. Kurayami growled, but everyone ignored him.

She looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, a card appeared in Leo's right hand; it was Life Stream Dragon.

The Signers stared at the card in amazement; this seemed to be the seventh dragon, with the sixth being Diamond Dust Dragon.

"Listen up everyone" said Yutaka. They all stood up and faced him, "Give your Dragons to us" he gestured to himself and Ghost. "And we'll summon them to use against Kurayami"

They all obliged and handed over their Dragons. Ghost used her psychic powers to summon Diamond Dust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Blackwing Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Stardust Dragon.

Yutaka summoned the other two; Red Dragon Archfiend and Life Stream Dragon. But he also summoned two of his own dragons; Light Diamond Dragon and Dark Diamond Dragon.

"Wait, Dark Diamond Dragon belonged to my father" said Ghost.

Yutaka nodded, "The three Diamond Dragons are all part of a set that has been used by the Monokou family for years" he explained.

"Hold on; we have nine dragons to use against him" said Jack, pointing at Kurayami. "Cool"

"Are all three Diamond Dragons used to summon the Crimson Dragon?" asked Ghost.

Yutaka nodded.

"Stop; none of you have the power to defeat me, you will all fail" said Kurayami.

"No, we will defeat you because united, we can overcome anything!" Yusei yelled.

"Really?" Kurayami asked, disbelievingly.

"How's this for proof" said Ghost. **(A/N: I recommend playing the Shooting Quasar Dragon theme at this point) **She held her right arm up to the sky and everyone copied her. The Crimson Dragon's complete mark appeared on the ground under their feet. Ghost and Yutaka's eyes burned with a red glow. Suddenly, a red lightning strike crashed down behind the gang, who were all standing side by side. She was attempting to summon the Crimson Dragon.

"When all darkness clouds over, when we lose all hope in our hearts and all light seems to have vanished" Ghost began. The Dragons that she and Yutaka had summoned began to form together. "We find something that keeps us going... SOMETHING THAT GUIDES US OUT OF DARKNESS AND INTO LIGHT!" she bellowed.

Everyone smiled. Their eyes all burned with a Crimson glow (except Carly) and they joined Ghost in the final moments of the summon.

"BY THE POWER OF OUR FRIENDSHIP" everyone yelled, "AND THE LIGHT IN OUR HEARTS; WE SUMMON, THE CRIMSON DRAGON!"

The red lightning cleared and the Crimson Dragon could be seen descending from the sky. Everyone smiled. The king of the underworld gaped at the dragon.

"How is it possible?" said Kurayami.

"Friendship" everyone said.

"No matter, I will defeat you all!" Kurayami yelled. "It is your fate to die by my hand!"

"I don't think so" said Akiza.

"Because we don't give up" said Yusei.

"We carry on fighting" said Jack.

"Until all evil is gone" said Crow.

"Until all darkness is overcome" said Luna.

"Until light appears again" said Leo.

"And one more thing; we decide our own fate!" said Ghost.

"WHAT!" Kurayami yelled.

"CRIMSON DRAGON, ATTACK!" Everyone yelled. Even Carly and Yutaka joined in. "CRIMSON JUDGEMENT!" they exclaimed. The Crimson Dragon charged up a beam and then fired it at Kurayami.

"NOOOOO!" Kurayami yelled as he vaporised into nothing.

After there was nothing remaining of Kurayami, the gang all cheered. But there was one thing that Akiza still wanted to know.

"Ghost, what's your real name" she asked.

Ghost turned to everyone; they all waited in anticipation, except Crow and Yutaka who already knew it.

"My name... Is Silver Ghost Kohaku Monokou"

* * *

><p>Just the epilogue now! Thanks for reading everyone and if you want I have a theme for your reviews but only if you want to do it. Okay here it is: what isare the most epic line/s of this chapter (If any) I also tried to make this chap a bit less serious!

Thanks and I'll see you for the last chap!


	14. Epilogue: The way it ends

5D'S Ramen

Epilogue: The way it ends

After Kurayami's defeat, Sector Security arrived on scene, arrested Yutaka and Ghost and took them to the police station. Security attempted to charge Ghost on the offence of identity fraud and property damage. She simply told them that the name she was calling herself was her middle name and the charges were lifted. Yutaka on the other hand was charged with acts of murder, attempted murder, assault and property damage. But with Ghost's help, he was able to explain that he was being possessed and was cleared of all charges.

The two members of Monokou family then asked Security to keep Ghost's real name a secret. They did so because it would be a pain to have to tell everyone. Ghost and Yutaka left later that day and went back to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"So... Are you really sure you want to do this?" Crow asked Ghost.<p>

She nodded, "We'll be back later"

She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant door with Yutaka. They were going to visit Haruka and Crystal's graves and they wanted to be alone. Crow watched them as they went; he could feel Ghost's sadness, but didn't show it.

"She'll be back later Romeo" Jack teased.

Crow's cheeks went a light shade of red, "Shut it Jack; we know all about your affections for Carly"

It was now Jack's turn to go red, "WHAT!" Carly went red as well.

Everyone laughed.

"Guess in this group of ours, you can't hide anything" said Yusei.

"Guess not" said Jack, "Which means we know all about you and Akiza"

The mentioned couple also turned red. Yusei came up behind Akiza and hugged her. She rested her head against his. "Well I guess the secrets out" said Akiza.

"We knew for ages," said Leo, "Since you both kissed on the beach"

Yusei and Akiza blushed, "You saw that?" said Yusei.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter since we saw those two as well" said Akiza, while pointing at Jack and Carly.

"WHAT!" they shouted in unison.

"Yep, we also saw Crow and Ghost too" said Akiza.

"WHAT!" Crow yelled.

Everyone laughed despite their embarrassment.

* * *

><p>Ghost and Yutaka were standing in front of Haruka and Crystal's graves. Ghost bent down and laid a single rose in between both of them. Yutaka did the same.<p>

"I'm sorry, Haruka" said Yutaka "It was because of my weak mind that this happened"

"You're wrong" said Ghost, "This is what Kurayami did, not you"

Yutaka looked at Ghost; he had tears in his eyes and probably still felt responsible for the loss of his twin. Ghost hugged him. She could not lose Yutaka, for he was the only blood relation she had left.

They stood there and cried for awhile, mourning the loss of their family.

* * *

><p>Ghost and Yutaka arrived back at the restaurant an hour later and where greeted by everyone. Ghost got extremely happy when she was told they had ordered pizza for everyone.<p>

They all sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant. Ghost was surprised when she found out from Crow that everyone had seen them when they had kissed for the first time.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah" said Crow.

Ghost sighed. She looked at a strand of her white hair and remembered a question that she had for Yutaka.

"Hey uncle; why did my hair turn white after I became a Signer?" she asked.

"The side of the family that you are mainly descended from is the Mono side." He began, "Kohaku's side. She sealed away her power into that necklace and stated that one day someone will awaken it." He explained, "She had white hair that became brighter when she used her Ninja powers."

"This isn't making any sense" said Ghost.

"Then don't interrupt," said Yutaka. Ghost obeyed. "Before you faced Kurayami, you didn't have all of your powers and our family describes that as being impure." He paused, "Basically anyone who is more of a descendant of the Mono side will have white hair when they have all their powers. We call people in the family with silver hair impure, because they have tainted the pure white colour of our hair but they soon are classed as pure when they have all their powers"

"So I was impure but now I'm not?" asked Ghost.

"Yes and you're probably as powerful as Kohaku since you do have her power, plus you were on the way to getting all your powers anyway because normally they are gained from the age of 16 onwards"

"I still don't get the white hair thing" said Jack.

"Basically, our powers give us white hair" said Yutaka.

"Wait, so the reason Ghost is like a Ninja, is because she is one?" said Akiza.

"In a way, yes" said Yutaka.

"See I told you so" said Akiza.

Ghost sighed, "Great"

There was a knock at the door.

"The pizzas' are here!" Ghost exclaimed.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

Everyone was in service. Carly had now stopped being a journalist and was now a waitress in the restaurant.

Ghost was now living happily with everyone and her uncle has got an apartment nearby. Yutaka also got along with everyone really well and he and Ghost were getting along just fine.

The white-haired girl was shook from her day dream by the mention of her real name.

"Silver!" Yutaka shouted. He now worked in the restaurant as a waiter and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Ghost instinctively reached behind her, grabbed the frying pan and threw it at him.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled.

Okay, so maybe they weren't getting on so fine.

Yutaka used his Ninja skills to dodge the frying pan"You missed" he said and simply threw the order ticket at her before leaving the kitchen.

"I swear I'm gonna get him later" said Ghost.

Crow, Leo and Luna chuckled. This happened every service and it never got old.

* * *

><p>Keitolin, Hoshiko and Chizuru entered the restaurant for the first time in nearly two months. They sat down at a table ready to try their tricks again.<p>

Akiza came over to them and took their order.

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Akiza gave the order to Luna and told her to give it to Ghost. She then left the kitchen smirking.

"Ghost, this is from Akiza" Luna said as she gave her the ticket.

"Thanks Luna"

Ghost read the ticket and saw a small note at the bottom.

_This is Keitolin's table's order. You know what to do._

Ghost smirked, "sweet and sour? This is gonna be fun"

"What's going to be fun?" asked Crow.

She showed him the ticket and he burst out laughing. They told Leo and Luna to watch the table's reaction to the ramen once Ghost had cooked it.

On the other side of the restaurant, Akiza had told everyone else before going to get the order. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw everyone had stopped cooking to watch their reaction.

Akiza walked out of the kitchen and over to the table. She gave Keitolin and her followers the ramen and then walked over to join Yusei in watching what was about to be a monumental sight.

"AHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed as they ate some of the ramen.

"IT'S TOO SOUR!" Keitolin screamed.

"Like you then" she heard Ghost call from the kitchen.

Keitolin looked over and saw everyone looking at her. She then fled the restaurant with Hoshiko and Chizuru.

Everyone in the whole restaurant started laughing.

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

It was close to closing time and Yusei had a special announcement he wanted to make.

"Akiza" he beckoned her over to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Yusei took a deep breath and then got down on one knee.

"Akiza, I've always loved you; more than anyone else so I was wondering if..." He took another deep breath, "Will you marry me?" he took a ring out from his pocket.

Akiza gasped and started to tear up. She nodded "Yes!" He put the ring on her finger.

Yusei stood up and they embraced.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered.

Ghost and Crow walked over to stand with Jack, Carly and Yutaka. They clapped and cheered along with everyone else.

Ghost quieted everyone down, "To celebrate this... Everything is on the house for tonight!"

Everyone cheered and Jack raced into the kitchen and tried to steal some ramen, but was stopped by a ladle colliding with his head.

"DON'T TOUCH THE RAMEN!" Ghost exclaimed.

"Nice one, Silver" said Yutaka.

"Ghost got her frying pan off the wall, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled and started chasing him and Jack.

Yusei and Akiza watched them and smiled. They then kissed.

"I guess this is a happy ending then" said Akiza.

"Yeah" said Yusei.

"You got that right" said Carly, who was behind them.

"Yep" said Crow, who walked up to them.

"But it's also a funny one" said Leo.

They watched Ghost chase Jack and Yutaka around and they all smiled.

It really was a happy ending.

* * *

><p>That's it I'm afraid :( but I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed or supported me though this story, you're all fantastic people. Special thanks to Fate in the star for my first ever review and funny PM messages. My friends BluePatronusRedMuse, BlackRoseAki22, Luna Eclipse422 and FlowerandShadow for supporting me.<p>

Thanks to NtinAki7 for reviews and PM conversations.

Also thanks to Yuseixaki4eva10 for funny PM conversations and reviews.

And to the Devil May Cry characters. For some reason they helped me do some of the story...

I feel like I'm at the Oscars by saying all this but oh well.

Last three things:

I'm making an extra chapter which is about deleted scenes and bloopers from the story so it's basically about what would happen if 5D'S Ramen was a movie and what bloopers there would be.

Who thinks I should make a sequel

The Lone Crow is a late prequel to the story and is about what happens to the gang about a month before the find Ghost so if you want to check it out then go ahead.

Thanks again everyone!

Crow


	15. Extra chapter: The hair dye fiasco

5D'S Ramen

Extra chapter: The hair dye fiasco

Yusei, Akiza, Ghost and Carly were sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant with the twins and Yutaka; they were trying to figure out what the month's income was and of course, Ghost was getting stressed.

"I can't do this" Ghost complained, banging her head on the table, "I'm no good at maths"

Everyone sighed.

"Silver" Yutaka began, "Maybe you should-"

"Quit calling me that!" she yelled and threw her pen at him. Unfortunately for her, he dodged it. She growled at him and cursed the fact that he had Ninja skills like her.

"-Take a break from this" Yutaka finished. Ghost considered this for a moment and was about to speak when a shout from upstairs interrupted her.

"CROW HOGAN!" Jack yelled.

The very same orange haired Signer came running into the restaurant a few moments later, laughing his head off.

"Crow what have you done?" Ghost asked in a stern voice.

Crow shook his head and didn't speak because he was laughing too much and had fallen on the floor.

The gang didn't have to wait long to see what had happened since a very infuriated Jack Atlas came down a minute later. As soon as Ghost saw him, she burst out laughing and joined Crow in lying on the floor.

Everyone else was suppressing a laugh and couldn't help but stare at another monumental sight.

Jack had black hair.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" he yelled at Ghost and Crow.

"No your right" Crow managed to say, "Aha ha ha aha; It's freaking hilarious aha ha aha ah"

He gave Ghost a high five and they continued to laugh. Soon, everyone else (except Jack) joined in.

After 10 minutes everyone had more or less calmed down, except Crow and Ghost who were still giggling a little.

"Can it wash out?" Jack asked Akiza.

"It depends on what hair dye Crow used" she replied.

Everyone looked at him, "The box is ha ha in my room" he chuckled.

"Come on Ghost, let's go and look at it" Akiza said, taking hold of her wrist and dragging her upstairs.

"How did you get Jack's hair like that?" Yusei asked.

"I put the dye in his shampoo ha" Crow explained.

* * *

><p>In Crow's room<p>

"So; this is the dye?" said Akiza, picking the box up.

"Must be" said Ghost.

"Well luckily for Jack it's not permanent" said Akiza.

"Let's tell him it is for fun and then come up with crazy ways to get it out" Ghost suggested.

Akiza looked at her and nodded.

The two young women smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen<p>

"Jack, the hair dye is permanent" said Akiza. It was obvious to everyone except Jack that it wasn't, but no one was going to tell him that because this was just priceless.

"WHAT?" he yelled, "Is there no way of getting it out?" he pleaded.

"We could try soaking it in hot water?" Ghost said.

"Okay, let's try that" said Akiza.

They walked upstairs with Jack and ordered him to turn the shower on. They then put the temperature up to almost boiling and told him to soak his hair in the water. The result;

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed because the water was too hot.

"Okay that didn't work; what's next?" asked Ghost. Trying to look like she didn't know it wouldn't.

Akiza smiled.

* * *

><p>"What could we do to get it out?" Ghost asked. She didn't know too much about these things but had a good idea about what they could do later...<p>

"Soap" Akiza said, "We need soap and lots of it"

So the two female Signers had decided to put lots of soap on Jack's hair and persuaded him that it would work, so he allowed it. But his head was now covered in soap and it was stinging his eyes.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" he yelled from the stinging.

Akiza and Ghost suppressed their laughter and tried to think of something else.

Ghost whispered something in Akiza's ear and she smiled.

Ghost's idea was perfect.

* * *

><p>Akiza, Ghost and Jack walked into the restaurant and made their way to the main doors.<p>

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"To my parent's house" Akiza explained, "Wanna come?"

Everyone nodded and followed her out of the door.

When the gang arrived at the Izinski residence, Akiza ringed the door bell and waited for it to be answered.

Her farther answered the door, "Akiza! It's so nice to see you" he hugged her an she hugged back.

"Hi dad is it alright if my friends come in?" she asked.

"Of course it is, you don't need to ask if they can come" he replied.

"Thanks dad!" Akiza said cheerfully. Mr Izinski didn't say anything about Jack's hair which he knew that should be blonde, because he suspected that his daughter and her friends were here for more than just a visit.

The gang went inside and Akiza lead them into the garden, where they were greeted by her mother, who was doing the gardening. Ironically she was doing the roses.

"Hello Akiza" Mrs Izinski greeted, "Oh and you brought your friends too"

"Hi mum, I was wondering if we could borrow the hose." Akiza asked.

"Yes you can, but what on earth for" Mrs Izinski asked.

"Jack has dye in his hair and I heard that high water pressure can get rid of it" answered Ghost. She knew Akiza's parents quite well and they had treated her like a daughter when she first arrived and still did.

"Then by all means use it" she said. Of course, both of Akiza's parents knew she was up to something since their daughter had become even fonder of pranks since she met Ghost, but they didn't mind because they wanted her to have fun.

Akiza got to the hose and unwounded it and then handed it to Ghost. She then turned on the water pressure and watched as Ghost blasted the water right in Jack's face.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jack yelled. Weirdly enough, the hair dye came out and Jack's hair returned to normal.

"Mission accomplished!" Ghost yelled.

"You set me up" yelled a soaked Jack, "Didn't you"

Akiza nodded "We could have washed it out earlier but its way more fun this way"

"It's washed out?" said Jack. He looked at his fringe and saw that it was back to normal. "Right, time for some pay back!" he said pointing at Crow. He started chasing him.

"Wait! I only did it because you were the one that ate Ghost's last slice of pizza" Crow explained.

Jack stopped and turned around to face a very angry Ghost, who was using her powers to make her eyes a glowing crimson.

"JACK ATLAS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled and chased after him using her Ninja skills but accidentally chased him into a lake that was in the garden. Of course she wasn't affected because she just ran across the water, but Jack on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"SILVER GHOST KOHAKU MONOKOU!" he yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she Yelled back.

They engaged in a fight and everyone watched them laughing.

"How long until they get bored?" Akiza asked Crow.

"I'll say 2 hours" he replied.

It took 3.

* * *

><p>Extra chap 1 finished! Honestly you didn't think I would end on the deleted scenesbloopers did you? I'm not that cruel. Anyway thanks for reading and when all extra chaps are done, you will get deleted scenes/bloopers.

Thanks.

Crow.


	16. Extra chapter: Caramelldansen

5D'S Ramen

Extra chapter: Caramelldansen

"Ghost we're going shopping!" Akiza said cheerfully.

"No way in hell" she replied.

Carly rolled her eyes; Akiza had once again decided to take Ghost shopping and she wasn't happy about it. Since Carly now lived with everyone, she had to have to get used to life with 3 guys and a Ninja as Akiza described it.

"Yes we are" Akiza said sternly.

"I'm not going" Ghost argued.

"Yes you are" Akiza argued back.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Quit it and let's go" Akiza grabbed Ghost's wrist and attempted to drag her out the door.

"You're not taking me that easily" Ghost grabbed on to the edge of the wall and held on for dear life.

"Come on!" Akiza growled, while pulling Ghost.

"Not without a fight" said Ghost.

Meanwhile everyone else had come up from the garage and were just standing there, watching them.

"Enough of this" said Carly. She helped Akiza try to pull Ghost though the door, but it wasn't working.

"How long before Ghost can't hold on anymore" Crow asked Jack.

"No clue, but I think she may give in soon" said Jack.

"Ghost, we'll go to the book store so you can see if there's any Manga you want" said Akiza.

"Not coming"

"Luna, help us!" said Akiza.

The young Signer started to help Akiza and Carly try to pull Ghost off the wall.

"We'll go and grab lunch at the pizza place" said Carly.

"I hate to say no to pizza but I have to, so no" said Ghost.

"We'll get a strawberry sundae too" said Akiza.

The white haired Signer let go of the wall, "Okay"

And with that they walked out of the door.

Everyone else just stared.

"Crow, you have an unbelievable girlfriend" said Jack.

"Yeah, I know" said the orange haired Signer.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived at the shopping centre and walked inside. Just as they were about to go into one of the shops, an announcement was made and it echoed though the building.<p>

"A quick reminder to all customers; there will be special event happening today at 12:30 in the food court, so we encourage everyone to be there" said the woman's voice.

The girls looked at each other and knew instantly that they were going to be there.

"Well, its 11 O'clock now so we have an hour and a half until we go there" said Akiza.

"I bet it's just another brand of clothes that wants to show off again" said Ghost, "Those things really annoy me."

"Well you'll have to put up with it, since you wanted to come" said Carly.

"Wanted to come? You tried to drag me here and then you bribed me into coming" Ghost argued.

"Please, stop arguing and let's go" said Luna.

"Luna's right, let's have a look around" said Akiza.

* * *

><p>12:30 PM<p>

The girls walked towards the food court, carrying their shopping. They joined a crowd of people who were gathered around a stage that had been set up.

"What's going on?" Luna asked. She couldn't see much because everyone was taller than her.

"I'm not sure" Ghost replied.

A young woman walked out onto the stage and everyone cheered.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" she asked.

"Yes!" said the crowd.

"I can't here you"

"YES!"

"Alright, here we go" the woman signalled someone back stage.

Suddenly some music started playing.

It was the Caramelldansen.

Everyone instantly started dancing it and the girls joined in.

"I love this song!" Ghost exclaimed.

"Me too!" said Akiza.

They all kept dancing for the duration of the song and were in a very good mood after it ended. They were given the option to stand in the Caramelldansen pose and have their picture taken. They took it.

* * *

><p>The girls got back to the restaurant at 4:30 and were instantly greeted by the guys.<p>

"So, did you have a good time?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, while we were there they played the Caramelldansen and we got a photo!" Akiza exclaimed.

"And I got to eat pizza, strawberry sundaes and buy Manga!" said Ghost.

"Come upstairs and tell us about it" said Jack.

"Okay" said Carly.

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling the boys about the great time that they'd had.

Akiza was also happy for another reason and that was to do with something she had bought earlier...

* * *

><p>Another Extra chap done; I'm really enjoying these! Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon hopefully! Sorry if it was short!<p> 


	17. Extra chapter: Christmas time

5D'S Ramen

Extra chapter: Christmas time

"AKIZA IZINSKI!" Ghost yelled.

The mentioned teenager burst out laughing; she and Carly's master plan had just gone into action. Speaking of Carly, last week after the girls came back from shopping, Jack Atlas has proposed to her and of course, she had accepted and they were now engaged.

"It's happening!" Carly said excitedly.

"I know!" said Akiza.

"AKIZA, COME AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Ghost yelled.

Akiza decided that it was time she asked Ghost what was wrong. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

Akiza giggled and walked up the stairs and into her room, where she found Ghost who had just got out of the shower and only had a towel around her. She was extremely (and I mean extremely) fuming.

"What?" Akiza asked.

"Explain why I have none of my clothes, except underwear, in the cupboards on _my _side of the wardrobe, except this." She held up a skimpy Santa outfit.

"Carly and I took your clothes because we wanted to see you in that, because we thought you would look cute in it" Akiza explained.

"I'm not wearing it"

"Yes you are, or we'll not give you your clothes back until Christmas day" said Akiza.

Ghost's jaw dropped, "WHAT!"

"Yep, now all you have to do is wear that for the whole day"

"No way, I'll just find my clothes"

Akiza laughed, "You'll never be able to find them Ghost and don't even think about trying, or we'll confiscate them anyway."

Akiza walked out of the room, ignoring Ghost's yells.

"Great" Ghost grumbled, "Now I have to wear this thing." She sighed, and went to put it on.

* * *

><p>Ghost walked downstairs in the Santa outfit. Her Signer mark could now be seen but she didn't care, because she was proud to be who she was. She was still enraged about the outfit, but now was more nervous about how the boys, or mainly Crow, would react.<p>

"Ghost you look so cute!" Carly exclaimed.

"It suits you, especially since you have white hair" said Akiza.

"No it doesn't, I feel really exposed in this" Ghost complained.

Akiza sighed, "Relax and help us put up the decorations."

"Okay"

The girls started putting up the decorations in the shop. Ghost began to feel a bit more relaxed, but that all changed when the guys came back from doing their Christmas shopping.

They all stared a Ghost.

Crow and Ghost's eyes met and their faces turned a deep shade of red.

"Before you ask, I was blackmailed into this by these two" the white-haired Signer indicated Akiza and Carly.

"O-Kay" said Yusei.

"I'm going out for some fresh air!" Ghost yelled. She couldn't take the atmosphere in there anymore, so she ran out the door.

"I think you've upset her" said Jack.

Carly sighed, "It's only a joke."

* * *

><p>Ghost walked down a street, feeling slightly calmed but at the same time, tense because she was receiving some odd looks from people.<p>

"Hey, Crystal!" someone yelled from behind her. _Only she calls me that._

Ghost turned to see Keitolin and her party walk towards her. Since Ghost's hair had changed to white, Keitolin started calling her by the second name she had signed under at the academy; Crystal, her mothers name.

"What?" Ghost asked fiercely.

"Why are you out here wandering around wearing that?" said Keitolin. "Your hardly going to attract any attention with your looks."

"And you have better looks? Come on, your as ugly as hell Ketiolin and are yet to attract any attention from a guy." said Ghost. "Plus, I have a boyfriend and you don't."

"I have no idea how you managed to attract anyone with your looks, I mean you look like someone who inherited all of their traits from their mother. She truly must have been an ugly witch." said Keitolin.

"DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHER!" Ghost screamed.

"Or what? You'll hit me? Come on I know you can't, you couldn't last time."

"There's no one here to hold me back now, so take back what you said or I'll make you."

"No, I don't deny what's true." said Ketiolin, "Your mother must have-" the blonde was cut of by a hand colliding with her cheek.

"DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHER!" Ghost screamed again.

She stopped Ketiolin's hand, which was about to slap her and then punched her with her own.

"Know this" Ghost directed at Hoshiko and Chizuru, "I don't hold back at all, so don't try anything unless you want consequences."

Ghost walked away. Unknown to the girls that had just bothered her, she let a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>When Ghost got back, the first person she saw was Crow. She went up to him and hugged him.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Crow asked.

"I ran into Keitolin and co" Ghost explained.

Crow knew by the way she was acting that she had probably taught them a lesson, but had also been hurt emotionally in some way.

"It's okay, you're back now right?" he asked.

Ghost looked at him and nodded.

She looked up at the ceiling and then saw that she was under a bit of mistletoe.

"Um Crow" Ghost said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Great" Crow said sarcastically. The two kissed. Crow then got something out of his pocket and went down on one knee. "Silver" the use of Ghost's real name pained her normally, but she didn't mind Crow saying it. "Will you marry me?" The orange haired Signer held up a ring. He knew it was quite sudden, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Of course" Crow put the ring on Ghost's finger and got up. They kissed again and then smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Later when Ghost had made dinner (Ramen) Akiza and Carly were fearing for their lives. They sat at the table with everyone, looking scared.<p>

Carly looked at her Ramen, "Are you sure shes put something in it?" she asked quietly.

"This is Ghost we're talking about, she won't let this go by" Akiza whispered.

"Lets just eat it" said Carly.

The two ate some Ramen and then got the shock of their lives.

It was a combination of spicy and sour, the two ways in which she had got Keitolin.

"GHOST!" they yelled.

Yutaka looked at his niece, "What did you do, Silver?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And to answer your question, I am merely getting revenge on these two because they made me wear this." She hinted the Santa outfit.

Akiza spotted something shiny on Ghost's finger, "Ghost, why are you wearing a ring?" Akiza had recovered from her Ramen though the aid of water.

"You really don't know?"

Akiza put two and two together and figured it out, "Congrats you two!" she said to Crow and Ghost.

"What?" Jack didn't understand what was going on.

"They're engaged Jack" Carly said, also recovered from her Ramen.

"This calls for celebration!" said Yutaka.

"A pizza followed by a strawberry sundae!" Ghost yelled.

So that's what happened. The gang ate pizza and various sundaes.

This surely was going to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	18. Bloopers and deleted scenes

5D'S Ramen

Bloopers/deleted scenes

Ghost knew that they had to get Saizo off Carly as soon as possible. She saw a rope in front of her which was long enough for her to swing on and get to the platform.

_That's convenient. _

She looked at the others and signalled them about was she was going to do. All Ghost had to do now was wait for the right moment.

"Atlas, tell me what I want to know!" Saizo ordered.

_That's my cue _"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Ghost asked Saizo.

She leapt over the rail, swung down and completely missed Saizo.

"Dammit!" Ghost cried.

"CUT! Let's do that again" said the director.

* * *

><p>"A younger brother to you and Yusei, I know" said Crow "But you two treat me like I'm such a little kid in these situations and I hate it, it's like you don't trust me enough to take care of myself, let alone help you out"<p>

"Crow-"Yusei began.

"Please I've told you this before but you haven't listened; stop treating me like I'm a little kid, I'm 18 and... I've forgotten my lines could we do that again?" Crow asked.

* * *

><p>"Akiza, we need some extra fire power!" she yelled.<p>

When Ghost reached Akiza, she got into a position to summon the monster.

"I summon, Diamond Dust Dragon!" yelled Ghost. She slammed the silver Synchro card down onto Akiza's Duel Disk and watched as it came to life as a living breathing monster.

Diamond Dust Dragon was Beautiful. She was completely covered with diamonds and crystals, her wings were long like Stardust Dragon's and a pure snow white colour like the rest of her body. She was similar in shape to Stardust Dragon but a lot more elegant, her crystal blues eyes shined even in the gloominess of the warehouse and surrounding her was crystal dust.

Diamond Dust Dragon spread her wings and roared, frightening away the men trying to sneak up on Akiza and Crow. Yusei and Jack heard her roar and turned to stare in amazement at her beauty.

"It worked; I used my psychic powers and controlled them for once!" Ghost cheered.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the henchmen shouted. They all ran away from Ghost and Diamond Dust Dragon.

Everyone in the studio laughed.

"Nice joke guys, now let's do that again" said the director.

"Okay, okay; we couldn't help it" said one whose name was Haku.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I thought he was evil" said Akiza. She pointed at Yutaka.<p>

He shook his head, "He's been possessing me for 20 years" he said pointing at Kurayami.

"20 years!" Carly exclaimed.

"ENOUGH!" Kurayami shouted, "WHY ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME?" he asked.

"BECAUSE WE FEEL LIKE IT!" Akiza yelled.

* * *

><p>"Silver" Yutaka began, "Maybe you should-"<p>

"Quit calling me that!" she yelled and threw her pen at him. It hit him accidentally.

"Ouch, that hurt" Yutaka complained.

"Sorry" said Ghost, "Okay, let's do it again."

* * *

><p>Akiza woke up to find herself in a cold, dark room.<p>

"Where the hell, am I?" she asked herself.

"In Hell" replied a voice.

The studio laughed.

"Let's do that again" said the director.

* * *

><p>"Step aside everyone, I Crow Hogan shall pick the lock" said Crow.<p>

Everyone moved out of the way. Crow took a paperclip out from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Jack.

"Positive" Crow replied.

He pressed his ear to the door, listening to make sure he got the paperclip in the right place. After he was sure it was in the right place, he turned it like a key. He then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not opening, dammit!" Crow yelled.

"Someone, fix that damn door!" the director yelled.

* * *

><p>Yusei was now face to face with the door and all the people behind it, he took out the key from his pocket and slowly unlocked the door. He then moved on to letting everyone inside, carefully he placed his hand on the handle and began to turn it.<p>

Once the door was open about an inch wide, Yusei ran for his life from the stampede of customers, pouring in through the door. Unfortunately, he was trampled by the customers and left in the doorway.

"I hate... that fricking door" Yusei said before passing out.

* * *

><p>Sometime later<p>

It was now Jack's turn to open the door.

"Jack-"said Crow.

"No" he replied.

"Jack-"said Yusei.

"I'm not doing it" he argued.

"JACK ATLAS, I'VE FORGOTTEN MY LINES SO I CAN'T SHOUT AT YOU!" Akiza yelled.

* * *

><p>Best Ghost and Yutaka moments:<p>

No.1

Ghost was now living happily with everyone and her uncle has got an apartment nearby. Yutaka also got along with everyone really well and he and Ghost were getting along just fine.

The white-haired girl was shook from her day dream by the mention of her real name.

"Silver!" Yutaka shouted. He now worked in the restaurant as a waiter and was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Ghost instinctively reached behind her, grabbed the frying pan and threw it at him.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled.

Okay, so maybe they weren't getting on so fine.

Yutaka used his Ninja skills to dodge the frying pan; "You missed" he said and simply threw the order ticket at her before leaving the kitchen.

No.2

"Nice one, Silver" said Yutaka.

"Ghost got her frying pan off the wall, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled and started chasing him and Jack.

No.3

"Silver" Yutaka began, "Maybe you should-"

"Quit calling me that!" she yelled and threw her pen at him. Unfortunately for her, he dodged it. She growled at him and cursed the fact that he had Ninja skills like her.

"-Take a break from this" Yutaka finished.

No.4

Yutaka looked at his niece, "What did you do, Silver?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And to answer your question, I am merely getting revenge on these two because they made me wear this." She hinted the Santa outfit.

No.5

"Silver" Yutaka called, trying to reach her "Silver!" he said but louder this time.

Ghost snapped out of the trance that she was in, "Don't call me that!" she yelled.

* * *

><p>Most idiotic thing Jack and Crow said in the most serious conversation:<p>

"No. You were only going to Duel Yutaka so I could awaken your powers," said Kurayami, "Now that you do have them, I can destroy the Signers and achieve world domination!" he laughed evilly.

"Is this guy serious?" said Jack.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Crow.

* * *

><p>A very short deleted scene I came up with:<p>

"Nice one, Silver" said Yutaka.

Ghost got her frying pan off the wall, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" she yelled. She ran towards him with her fist raised. "ONE HUNDRED PUNCH ATTACK!" Ghost literally punched Yutaka a hundred times with in human speed. "K.O!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>The last thing I leave you with:<p>

Jack had eaten all of the ramen...again.

The girls walked up to him. Ghost had her Ladle, Akiza had a frying pan and Carly had a wooden spoon.

"SUPER ATTACK!" they yelled, "ONE HUNDRED HIT FINISH!"

Crow, Yusei, Yutaka and the twins walked into the kitchen and saw Jack being attacked by three women armed with various kitchen appliances.

"We did warn him" Yutaka sighed.

"Yeah, we did" said Yusei.

"HYPER COMBO K.O!" the girls screamed, knocking Jack out.

"A valuable lesson should be learned; don't mess with the girls, or they'll kill you" said Crow.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>That's it I'm afraid :''''''''( I hope everyone enjoyed it and Thank you all for reading, reviewing and all that stuff! Good luck on your future fics everyone!<p>

For the last time in 5D'S Ramen, this is Blackwingcrow finishing her first story! Piece out! Oh and for the four people who understand what I mean by this:

Keep it stylish!


	19. Here we go again

5D'S Ramen: the bit after chapter 17

Chapter 1: Here we go again

"JACK ATLAS!"

Here we go again.

"JACK ATLAS, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Ghost yelled.

"Ghost, I only came in here to-"

"NO EXCUSES!" She hit him with her Ladle.

Everyone sighed; it had been a week since Ghost had been forced to wear the Santa outfit. They had all thought that after going into the kitchen for the six hundredth time, Jack might have learned to stay out.

Crow face-palmed, "Ghost, if you hit him anymore then he'll get brain damage."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Silver" Yutaka began.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Stop hitting Jack!" said Yutaka.

"Wait...now _all _of you are in the kitchen...GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" Ghost yelled. She began hitting them all on the head with her Ladle.

"She's on a rampage!" Yusei shouted.

"Not for long!" Akiza shouted at him. She grabbed a frying pan off the wall and charged at Ghost with it. "Ghost, calm down!" She tried to hit her with it, but Ghost saw her and they ended up hitting each other and knocking themselves out.

Everyone else just stared.

"Jack, you caused this!" Carly said accusingly.

"What! How was it my fault?" He asked.

"You know not to go in the kitchen when Ghost's cooking" said Carly.

"I had a good reason this time" Jack argued.

"Which was?" Carly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Erm...I was hungry?" Jack said nervously.

Carly growled, "JACK! THAT'S THE MOST PATHETIC EXCUSE EVER!" she got a wooden spoon and shortly after she started hitting him with it, he passed out.

Crow and Yusei sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"She had no right to do that" said Keitolin.

Chizuru sighed, "Keitolin, you've been going on about that for the past week, let it go and let's get her back."

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT ME!CRYSTAL WILL PAY, FOR THIS!" Keitolin yelled.

"Then think about how you're going to get her back" said Hoshiko.

The blonde girl thought for a minute, "Let's go confront her and Izinski too."

"Do you think that's a good-" Hoshiko started.

"YES I DO, NOW COME ON LET'S GO"

* * *

><p>Crow and Yusei sat at one of the tables in the restaurant, with their heads face down on it. Ghost and Carly were chasing Jack around the restaurant with a Ladle and wooden spoon. They were being followed by Akiza, who had a frying pan, the twins, who were trying to stop Akiza and by Yutaka, who had nothing better to do.<p>

Crow and Yusei growled in frustration and stood up, "COULD YOU ALL JUST STOP?" They yelled. "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOR ONE DAY!"

Everyone stopped in the positions they were in. Carly and Ghost had the Ladle and wooden spoon above their heads and were about to hit Jack, who was in a 'I'm running for my life' pose. Akiza had the frying pan above Ghost's head and the twins were trying to hold her back. Yutaka just stood there, smiling.

"That's better" said Crow.

"You guys were really doing our head in" said Yusei.

"Oh believe me, Crystal can be a lot worse." said Keitolin, who was standing in the doorway.

Ghost turned to look at her, "What in hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell you what an ugly bitch you are and how I despise you in every way." The blonde explained. The boys decided to stay out of this and let the girls handle it.

Yutaka held Ghost back; if he didn't, she would severely injure the girls.

"Despise, that's a big word for you Keitolin" said Akiza.

Keitolin ignored her statement, "Anyway Crystal; I only came here to remind about how ugly your mother is...wait it's, how ugly she _was _Isn't it?"

Ghost's eyes turned red and she struggled to get free from Yutaka's grip. Her uncle threw her into a nearby wall.

"Ghost!" Crow yelled, he tried to go over to her, but was stopped by Yutaka.

"She's consumed by rage at the moment, she won't answer. Instead, she'll probably attack someone, hopefully me so she can fight and let out the anger." Yutaka explained.

"But did you have to throw her into the wall?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, I will explain why another time but now, I must warn you all to get out of here" said Yutaka, "It's a very small possibility that someone could die if not."

Keitolin and the other two left the restaurant, closely followed by Akiza who wasn't done with them yet. Yusei, Jack and Crow left via the garage way, so they could let Akiza handle the girls on her own.

Yutaka looked over at Ghost, who was standing up. "Come on, Silver...let's have a good long fight...like no other we've had before."

Ghost charged at Yutaka with her right fist raised. He dodged her and ran out side; if they fought indoors, the building would collapse. He lead her outside and ran with inhuman speed in the direction of the lake that she always visited.

* * *

><p>I am the most evil person on FanFiction. Twice I have told you all I was ending the story but no, I'm not. Blackwingcrow is back with more 5D'S Ramen. This particular plot takes place after chap 17 and is a contiueation of the main plot. It will focus on what Ghost and Akiza were like at the academy before the restaurant was opened. We will also see a lot more of Ketiolin and co.<p>

Once again I am the most evil person on fanfic.


	20. The wrath of the Black Rose

5D'S Ramen: the bit after chapter 17

Chapter 2: The wrath of the Black Rose

Akiza stormed after Keitolin, Hoshiko and Chizuru with one intention; to teach them a lesson. "KEITOLIN!" she screamed.

The mentioned girl turned around, she glared at Akiza but retained her stuck up aura. "What do you want Izinski?" she spat.

"Why do you keep tormenting Ghost, what has she ever done to you?" Akiza growled, desperately trying to hold back her legendary anger.

"She's different from all of us, can't you see it? Her hair is now white, doesn't that tell you something? Heck, she is even weirder than you. Plus she ruined my reputation at the academy." said Keitolin.

"Different! She's just the same as us; you just think that she's different because she likes different things to you, just like I do. And in what way did she ruin your rep at the academy, was it because she put an end to your winning streak, which you had to gain though cheating in the first place."

Keitolin took a step closer to Akiza, "I did not cheat to get that winning streak."

Akiza took to steps closer to Keitolin, "Yes you did, and I was going to end it myself, but you were afraid of Dueling me back then weren't you? Oh no wait, you still are." she said darkly.

"Why should I be afraid of you? In fact, you should fear me, since my father is very important here in Neo Domino." said Keitolin.

"You're not the only one with a father in high society, or have you forgotten that my father is a senator?" Akiza asked.

"My father is a senator too," Keitolin boasted.

Akiza smirked, "But, he is in a lower position. I may be a senators daughter but I'm not going to abuse that, unlike you."

Keitolin's eyes widened; she moved her hand and attempted to slap Akiza, but the Signer grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so." Akiza punched Keitolin in the stomach and then threw the stuck up teen into Hoshiko and Chizuru.

"You bitch!" Keitolin spat, "You and your friends will pay for this! Especially Yusei"

Akiza suddenly snapped, "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" she roared.

* * *

><p>Over at the side of the restaurant, Yusei, Jack, the twins and Crow had been watching the whole thing.<p>

"Damn, Akiza's really mad" said Crow.

"She's quite scary when she's like this," said Luna.

"I agree," said Jack, "But thankfully she hardly ever gets like this."

"But Ghost does quite easily," Yusei pointed out.

Crow nodded, "Yeah, she needs to learn how to calm down." The orange haired Signer sighed, "I wonder how she's getting on?" He started thinking about how angry she had been a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Akiza took out BlackRose Dragon from her Deck and slammed the card on to her Duel Disk. "Ketiolin," she spat, trying to keep her anger in control, "I told you to leave."<p>

"I am." The blonde got up from the floor and began walking away, but she turned back for a second. "You truly are a witch, Izinski…"

* * *

><p>My shortest chapter I know but you will see more in the next one. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I have been busy with Exams :( Please don't kill me for the length.<p> 


	21. Where it ends… but permanently this time

5D'S Ramen: the bit after chapter 17

Chapter 3: Where it ends… but permanently this time

It had been one month since Akiza unleashed her anger at Keitolin and some of the gang had decided to move out of the restaurant to places nearby two weeks ago. That meant that only Crow and Ghost lived in 5D'S Ramen now, but everyone else came by every day; not just for work, the restaurant was like a rendezvous place for the whole gang.

Right now everyone except Ghost and Yutaka were in the living room. Akiza and Yusei had planned their wedding and it was to happen in one month, with Jack and Carly's happening two months after that. Crow and Ghost however, hadn't even got round to thinking about it, since they had to take care of the shop. So, Crow was now being interrogated by Carly and Akiza.

"So you haven't thought about it?" Akiza asked.

"Nope," Crow replied.

"Not even a little bit?" Carly asked.

"Nope."

"Why?" Akiza asked, pressing Crow for a proper answer.

"Hey, stop asking me all these questions, why don't you go and ask Ghost?"

"Because she's in the kitchen making pancakes," said Carly.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen<p>

Ghost poured more of the pancake mix into the frying pan. She was currently cooking two pancakes at once and raised the frying pan in her right hand slightly and flipped the pancake right into the air. Without even bothering to look, she held the frying pan up in the air to catch the pancake, but was surprised when she didn't feel it hit the base of the pan. Wondering what had happened to the pancake; she looked up and saw another frying pan being held above hers by her uncle.

Yutaka smirked mischievously at his niece.

Ghost raised an eyebrow.

Yutaka half-smiled at her.

The silver haired Signer hit the bottom of his frying pan, causing the pancake to fly into the air.

The two Ninja then had a heated battle… over a pancake…

* * *

><p>"And you shouldn't go in there when she's cooking," said Jack.<p>

"This coming from the man that never acknowledges that rule," said Yusei. He looked over to the door that lead downstairs to the kitchen, "You would think she would be done by now, wouldn't you?"

They all sat there for a moment and then dashed off to the kitchen, where they were greeted with the sight of; two Ninja, having the fiercest and most epic of all battles. Their dodges were expertly carried out and elegant. They fought majestically and quickly… at least that's what it would have looked like if they weren't armed with a wooden spoon and a ladle to use as weapons against each other as they had an epic Ninja battle… over a pancake…

Everyone watched them with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" Crow said.

"Okay, I've heard that Ninja train in odd ways," Yusei started, "But fighting over who's going to cook a pancake? That's just ridiculous."

Ghost tripped and landed on the floor. She had dropped her ladle, but still had her frying pan, which had the pancake in it. But she was now at the mercy of Yutaka, who was pointing his wooden spoon at her nose. "Surrender the pancake," he ordered in a serious tone.

"Never," she replied, in an equally serious tone.

"This would make a great action movie, if they weren't fighting over a flipping pancake," said Jack.

"Then I shall send you to oblivion" Yutaka said fiercely, before Ghost tripped him up, flipped the pancake and put the frying pan back on the stove. "VICTORY!" she yelled childishly.

"NOOOOOO!" Yutaka shouted, overdramatically.

Then the two Ninja noticed everyone else and there was silence for a while, until Ghost could think of only one word to sum up the situation, "Hi" she said, before bursting out in fits of laughter.

"You know, you two would be great for fight scenes in action movies," said Yusei.

"But I prefer it here, where I can cook and hit Jack with a ladle," Ghost explained.

"Wait, you actually enjoy hitting me?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep."

"WHAT?"

They went on for hours, until they only had a small amount of time before service and Leo and Luna arrived. They quickly got changed and watched the customers banging on the front door of the restaurant in a very angry manner.

Yusei looked at all of them, "You ready to start?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay…" Yusei began.

"Let's do this thing!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

><p>A very short and crappy round up to a crappy story, but I must admit, this was my first story and I had a lot of fun writing it. I swear to you all, that 5D'S Ramen is now finished forever. Thank you again to everyone who has read this and reviewed, I don't know where I would be without you. Now, that's all but remember, even if you don't get this, which almost all of you won't;<p>

Keep it stylish.

Oh and for my own amusement, here's a special scene as a gift:

"Silver" Keitolin spat.

"Leave her alone," said Crow.

"No."

Akiza walked up to her and smacked her round the face.

"OWNED" Ghost yelled.

XD sorry, couldn't resist.

One more thing; what chapter was you fave and why?


End file.
